Reason Destiny
by belivixx
Summary: Kau tahu? dibalik sebuah takdir pasti ada sebuah alasan. Ya aku tahu, karena diriku hanya bayang-bayang dari orang yang dicintainya, hidupku hanyalah takdir semata. Dan aku masih berusaha menemukan alasannya. Kau sudah menemukannya, akulah alasanmu. Bukankah ini menarik? orang kucintai adalah takdir orang lain. Hidup sebagai alasan terkadang membuatku lelah. / CHAPTER 6 UP! DLDR
1. 1 : Haruno

Chapter 1

Dan lagi, Pagi ini . .

Sudah seminggu gadis itu berada di kota ini. Ya, ini memang kota yang indah, kota metropolitan yang pasti semua orang ingin ke kota ini. Kota ini, tempat berjuta juta atau mungkin lebih dari itu umat manusia bernaung dibawah langit kota ini. Mencari nafkah untuk menghidupi kebutuhan keluarga mereka, termasuk juga ayahnya.

Dulu ayahnya seorang penguasaha yang mungkin bisa dikatan sukses di jamannya. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum terjadi pengkhianatan.

Sekarang, gadis dengan mahkota soft pink itu hanyalah seorang warga biasa yang hidup dan juga bergantung pada kota ini. Ayahnya membuka usaha baru, dengan hasil yang cukup untuk keluarganya. Ya, dia sangat mencintai pria itu, _ayahnya._

Sekarang, disinilah gadis musim semi itu berada. Disebuah angkutan umum.

Untung gadis itu tidak berdesakan dengan yang lain, karena gadis itu cukup membenci keramaian. Angkutan umum ini sangat tertib, bersih dan nyaman. Dan, khayalannya tentang angkutan ini pun terhenti ketika angkutan ini berhenti di perhentian tujuan gadis itu. Gadis dengan mata berisis klorofil itu pun turun dan tersenyum hangat pada sang supir, dan kebetulan angkutan umum ini gratis. Hitung-hitung bisa menghemat uang jajan gadis itu dan bisa menabung lebihnya.

Gadis itu pun berjalan dari halte itu ke gedung tujuannya. "Itu dia . ." gumam gadis itu.

Konoha Internasional High School, itu yang dikatakan ibunya. Dia akan bersekolah disana, sekolah barunya. Konoha International High School adalah sekolah elit untuk para kalangan atas, bangsawan dan para keterunan ' _Einsten'_ yang mendapat beasiswa disekolah ini.

Entah kenapa, gadis pink itu bisa bersekolah disini, padahal dia hanya seorang warga sederhana dan dia juga tidak pintar kecuali dalam bidang olahraga 'mungkin'

Gadis pink itu pun memasuki gedung yang sangat luas itu, dan tersenyum simpul pada penjaga gerbang.

Dan . .

" _Kami-sama,_ apakah aku akan benar benar bersekolah disini?" ucap gadis itu.

Gadis itu pun melanjutkan langkahnya dan tersenyum pada siswa siswi lain. Sepertinya sekolah ini tepat untuk gadis itu. Pelajar disekolah ini sepertinya ramah, dan mungkin inilah salah satu kelebihan sekolah elit ini.

Gadis pink itu pun berjalan melalui lorong-lorong disekolah ini, sekolah ini sangat luas. Kau memerlukan sebuah peta untuk _tour_ keliling sekolah ini. Dan untunglah itu tak berlaku untuk Sakura, gadis itu beruntung karena dia di bimbing oleh ketua OSIS sekolah ini yang sudah menunggunya di taman tadi.

Ya, gadis itu bernama 'Haruno Sakura'

Gadis yang telah ditakdirkan karena sebuah alasan, dia lah gadis itu. Gadis yang akan memulai semuanya karena sebuah alasan.

"Baiklah. Haruno? Sepertinya kau sudah paham tentang seluk beluk sekolah ini?" tanya seorang berkaca mata yang merupakan ketua OSIS itu.

"Aah ya, terima kasih Kabuto- _san._ " ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau hanya tinggal menyelesaikan dokumenmu dari sekolah lama di ruang kepala sekolah. Perlu ku antar?" tanya Kabuto.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah tau jalannya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih Kabuto- _san_. Kau sangat baiik." puji Sakura tulus.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa." Kabuto pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura, Ia yakin gadis ini mengerti penjelasannya tadi.

"Huuft, baiklah tujuan selanjutnya ruang 'Kepala Sekolah'." gadis itu pun pergi menuju lorong berikutnya, yang merupakan letak ruangan kepala sekolah. Gadis itu pun bersenandung kecil sambil melihat lihat keadaan sekolah barunya, sepertinya para siswa sudah berada dikelas karena sekolah yang luas ini sudah cukup sepi dari pada tadi. Sakura pun melihat ke jam rolex pink yang melingkar ditangannya.

"Ternyata sudah jam 8, baiklah aku harus segera menemukan ruangan itu. Kelas pasti sudah dimulai, dan acara perkenalan ku nanti pasti akan sangat menegangkan." Fakta bahwa Sakura tidak terlalu pandai _berkenalan_ , maka dengan itu dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Nah ketemu!"

Sakura pun menggerakan knop pintu yang bertuliskan 'Headmaster' itu

"Permisi . ." ucap Sakura pelan.

Seorang pria tua yang sedang menulis sesuatu pun, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal pada pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Permisi, Saya ingin menyelesaikan dokumen saya dari sekolah lama." sambung Sakura.

"Apakah kau siswi baru itu?" tanya pria tua tadi.

"Mm, sepertinya begitu" jawab Sakura.

"Silahkan masuk Haruno- _chan_ " ucap sang pria tua itu.

Sakura pun masuk dan mendekati meja pria itu.

"Baiklah, Nama ku Hiruzen Sarutobi. Aku adalah kepala sekolah Konoha International High School. Soal berkas mu itu, tinggalkan saja. Sebaiknya kau segera masuk ke kelas mu. Mishumi, tolong antar kan anak ini ke kelas nya. Dia kelas XII . A" ucap Hiruzen.

"Baiklah, Haruno- _chan_. Kau silahkan mengikuti Mishumi, semoga kau menikmati sekolah ini" ucap Hiruzen.

"Aah ya, baiklah. Terima kasih Sarutobi- _sama"_ _jawab Sakura seraya membungkuk hormat._

"Haruno- _chan,_ mari . ." ajak Mishumi Tsugurui, asisten kepala sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa, Sarutobi- _sama."_ ucap Sakura seraya membungkukan sedikit kepalanya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu mengikuti Mishumi.

 **...**

"Huaaa, aku bosan sekali Ino." ungkap seorang gadis bercepol dua menghadap keluar jendela.

"Apa bedanya dengan ku Tenten? Aku juga bosan, kapan mereka akan kembali ya? Lama sekali, ini sudah hampir sebulan." jawab gadis pirang blonde itu sambil memainkan pena ditangannya, entah siapa yang membuat gadis heboh itu menjadi begitu bosan.

"Bilang saja kau merindukannya, secara . . dia juga tidak pernah menghubungi ku kan? Jangan menutupi sesuatu dari ku Ino- _chan_. Aku ini sahabat mu." ucap Tenten sambil memperhatikan Ino.

Itu memang benar, seseorang yang dimaksud Tenten memang tidak pernah menghubungi Ino sama sekali, Ino tau dia pasti sibuk. Tapi, apakah ia tidak bisa mengirim sebuah email singkat tentang kabar nya? Atau sekedar meng _update_ sesuatu tentang keadaannya di _account_ pribadinya? Namun sayang, itu memang tidak pernah. Sekali lagi, sekali lagi Ino membenarkan perkataan Tenten. Dan sekali lagi, Ino menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi, aku akan tetap menunggunya Tenten. Lagi pula dia tidak sendirian. Aku pasti bisa bertanya bagaimana keadaannya disana nanti setelah dia pulang." ucap Ino datar, di iringi sebuah senyuman palsu, khas _kekasihnya._

"Terserah kau saja." jawab Tenten.

"Dan, hey! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pria Hyuuga itu?" tanya Ino yang langsung kembali ke semangat dirinya.

Tenten menatap Ino lekat, dan tertawa "Haha, lucu kau bertatanya seperti itu Ino." Balasnya datar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan kalian itu adalah pasangan yang sangat tertutup yang berkomunikasi hanya lewat sebuah pesan, telp dan blablabla. Ketika berpapasan disekolah saja kalian tidak saling tersenyum, wajar kalau aku bertanya bagaimana hubungan kalian Tenten!" keluh Ino

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menjawabnya. Hubungan kami baik, sangat baik" Tenten tersenyum tulus. "Sangat?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Taukah kau Ino? Sebelum dia pergi bersama yang lain, apa yang dia lakukan padaku?" tanya Tenten. Dan Ino hanya menggeleng penasaran..

"Dia memelukku, sangat lama. Di depan umum, tepatnya ditaman. Kencan pertama kami dan taukah kau? Disaat itu, aku mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku, ciuman yang sangat-sangatku rindukan untuk saat ini." Tenten hanyut dalam kenangan itu, menatap sendu keluar jendela. Menatap lapangan basket luas dibawah sana, tempat itu biasanya adalah tempat cuci mata favoritnya. Kenapa? Karena hanya disitu ia bisa menatap seorang Hyuuga Neji dengan berbagai ekspresinya. Yamanaka Ino terdiam mendengar sahabat tomboynya itu, sungguh ia tak menyangka, sungguh.

Obrolan mereka pun terhenti ketika pintu kelas terbuka, dan suasana riuh kelas tadi langsung berubah 180 derajat hanya karena kehadiran seseorang. Obrolan, gosip, candaan, permainan, pemandangan orang berciuman dikelas pun terhenti ketika seorang wanita berambut ungu itu membuka pintu kelas. Mitarashi Anko.

"Kembali ketempat semula." ucapnya datar.

Dan, seperti yang dikatakannya. Seluruh siswa siswi pun dalam sekejab mata kembali menjadi seperti seorang 'pelajar' sesungguhnya.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru." sambung Anko.

"Laki laki atau perempuan, _sensei?"_ tanya seorang gadis yang duduk dihadapan Anko.

"Beruntungnya kita, karena dia seorang perempuan." ucap Anko santai. Dan serempak, para siswa lelaki pun bersorak gembira, segala macam bisikan terdengar. Dan berbagai macam keluhan dari para siswi pun juga terdengar.

"Menurut mu siapa Ino?" bisik Tenten.

"Entahlah, aku harap dia cukup baik untuk menjadi teman kita." ucap Ino penuh harap.

"Dan juga, harapanku akan ada yang menemaniku untuk barbagai macam olahraga nanti." sambung Tenten.

Suasana kelas yang sudah membaik tadi pun, kini kembali berubah seperti semula.

BRAAKK! _-sebuah gebrakan di meja yang tak bersalah_

"Tenanglah!" teriak Anko.

Dan alhasil, kembali ke 180 derajat tadi.

"Baiklah, silhakan masuk." ucap Anko pada murid baru itu.

 **...**

"Anko- _sensei!_ "

Seseorang yang bernama Anko itu pun berbalik dan melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ooh Mishumi- _san,_ ada apa?" tanya Anko.

"Begini, anda hari ini mengajar di kelas XII. A kan?" tanya Mishumi.

"Ya memangnya kenapa?" tanya Anko lagi.

"Anda kedatangan murid baru." ucap Mishumi sambil membalikan badannya dan muncul lah sosok gadis musim semi, memiliki mata emerald yang sangat indah dan rambut yang sama warnanya dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang. _Sakura_

"Pink?" ucap Anko sambil tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura." ucap Sakura dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ah Sakura? Nama yang indah, sama seperti dirimu." Ucap Anko membalas senyuman Sakura. Dan, hanya dengan kalimat itu pipi putih gadis itu merona.

"Mm, terima kasih. Maaf?"

"Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Mitarashi Anko. Guru Bahasa Asing." ucap Anko.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Anko- _sensei"_ sambung Sakura.

Anko pun mengelus pelan kepala Sakura. "Baiklah Anko _-sensei,_ bisakah aku meninggalkan Sakura bersama mu? Aku masih harus mengurus tentang kedatangan murid murid kita yang mengikuti perpindahan pelajar selama sebulan itu" ucap Mishumi.

"Aah mereka sudah akan kembali ya? Aku tidak sabar untuk kembali menghukum bocah bocah tengik itu." kekeh Anko. "Baiklah, kau bisa mengandalkan ku Mishumi. Ayo Sakura, kita ke kelas." sambung Anko lalu pergi besama Sakura menuju kelas.

Menuju kelas, Anko banyak bertanya tanya tentang sekolah lama Sakura, dan kenapa Sakura pindah. Dan tentunya Sakura juga balik bertanya bagaimana rasanya mengajar disini dan bagaimana murid disini? Yah, sepertinya Sakura ingin segera memiliki teman.

Percapakan mereka pun terhenti ketika mereka telah sampai didepan kelas, bahkan suara gaduhnya kelas pun sampai keluar. Sungguh, ini adalah hal yang sangat Anko inginkan.

"Sakura kau tunggu diluar ya, nanti aku akan memanggil mu" ucap Anko.

"Baiklah _sensei_." Sakura mengangguk paham.

Dan ketika Anko masuk, suara kelas tadi pun langsung hilang. 'Hening'

Entah apa yang Anko lakukan, Sakura pun tak tau. Yang jelas Sakura sedang mempersiapkan dirinya nantik untuk perkenalannya pada 'teman' barunya.

Dan ketika mendengar Anko memanggilnya, Sakura pun segera masuk dan berdoa dalam hati.

" _Kami-sama_ , tolong lancar kan semuanya." Sakura memang selalu diajarkan untuk berdoa sebelum melakukan sesuatu oleh ibunya.

 **...**

Dan ketika gadis pink itu masuk, seluruh mata pun tertuju padanya. Dan ia kembali bertanya dalam hatinya ' _apakah ini akan berhasil?_ '

"Baiklah Sakura, perkenalkan diri mu." Ucap Anko. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Gadis musim semi itu pun mengalihkan matanya pada seluruh orang yang ada dikelas ini, dan Ia pun menutup matanya mengambil nafas beberapa kali dan mengingat kata-kata ibunya waktu Ia akan masuk taman kanak-kanak.

 **Flashback**

" _Kaa-san, aku takut." ucap gadis kecil itu sambil terus memegang tangan ibunya. Ibunya pun tersenyum dan menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil itu._

 _"Tak apa Sakura-chan, jangan takut. Kaa-san akan tetap bersamamu, jika kau gugup tutup lah matamu, ambil nafas beberapa kali, ingatlah Kaa-san dan Tou-san lalu ingat hal hal yang membuat mu bahagia." ucap wanita itu pada putrinya._

" _Apakah akan berhasil?" tanya nya ragu._

 _"Pasti, ayo kau harus segera masuk Sakura-chan! Kaa-san akan menunggu mu diluar." ucap wanita itu._

 _Akhirnya dengan sedikit rasa percaya diri, gadis itu pun masuk ke kelas nya. Dan ketika Ia akan memperkenalkan diri didepan teman teman barunya itu._

 _Berhasil_

 **End flashback**

Sakura pun kembali menunjukan cahaya indah emerald di matanya dan memulai segalanya..

"Nama ku Haruno Sakura, Aku berasal dari kota Oto. Mohon bantuannya." ucap Sakura penuh dengan kegembiraan tak lupa dengan senyuman terbaiknya yang mampu membius siapa pun yang melihatnya. Dan lihatlah, tak hanya lelaki bahkan para wanita dikelas itu pun tersenyum mendengarkan perkenalan Sakura. Oh dia memang gadis musim semi, sama seperti musim semi yang membawa kebahagiaan bagi seluruh orang dan begitu jugalah Sakura, seorang gadis yang membawa takdir tapi belum bertemu dengan alasannya.

"Baiklah Sakura, kau boleh duduk di belakang Yamanaka Ino. Ino, tunjukan tempatnya." pinta Anko.

"Tapi _sensei,_ dibelakang ku adalah Hinata dan Sasuke." jawab Ino sambil melihat bangku kosong dibelakangnya.

"Tak apa, nanti biar aku yang urus, Sakura silahkan duduk." ucap Anko.

Sakura pun berjalan menuju bangku itu.

"Baiklah, buka buku kalian dan catat semua yang akan aku tulis. Minggu depan mungkin akan di adakan ulangan." ucap Anko.

" _Hah ulangan? Yang benar saja, kita baru sebulan untuk semester baru. Apakah tidak terlalu cepat?"_

" _Betul, tugas matematika ku bahkan belum siap satu pun!"_

" _Ditambah lagi, minggu depan kan juga praktek seni!"_

" _whuaaa aku lelaaah . ."_

Itulah, beberapa keluhan yang terdengar setelah Anko mengatakan bahwa minggu depan akan ulangan. Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mulai menyalin apa yang Anko tulis di papan tulis itu. Kemudian Sakura melihat orang yang duduk didepannya ini.

"Yamanaka ya? Dia cantik sekali, aku belum pernah melihat wanita secantik dia." gumam Sakura mengagumi Ino.

"Semoga kami bisa berteman . ." sebuah senyum kembali terukir di wajah gadis pink itu.

Dua jam sudah mereka dikurung dikelas, untung lah itu segera berakhir ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Serempak, seluruh siswa Konoha International High School pun berhamburan dari kelas mereka menuju tempat tempat favorit disekolah ini. Tak terkecuali kelas XII. A

Sakura sedang membersihkan buku-bukunya dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Sakura pun melihat sekeliling, kelas itu kosong. Cepat sekali.

"Haah, mungkin di hari berikutnya." gumam Sakura, ya dia ingin sekali mendapatkan teman. Tapi mungkin tidak hari ini, Sakura itu kan tidak pandai berkenalaan.

Sakura pun berjalan keluar kelas, tanpa perintah kakinya pun membawanya ke ruangan yang sangat penuh oleh siswa Konoha International High School. Ini naluri kalau perut sedang kosong, kaki nya membawanya ke 'kantin'. "Ramai sekali, aah nanti sajalah." Gumam Sakura.

Ketika Sakura akan pergi, seseorang pun menghalangi jalannya

"Hai!" ucap orang itu pada Sakura.

Sakura pun tersenyum, seperti tidak besok. Tapi hari ini.

"Hai juga" jawab Sakura.

"Namaku Tenten, kau mau ke kantin ya? Mau barengan?" tanya Tenten. Dan dengan cepat, Sakura pun mengangguk antusias. "Baiklah ayo!" ucap Tenten menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawa Sakura tenggelam dalam lautan siswa siswi sekolah ini.

"Pertama, kita harus menunggu Ino dulu." Celoteh Tenten sambil membawa Sakura duduk di meja untuk 4 orang.

"Yamanaka Ino?" Sakura memastikan.

"Iya yang gadis pirang blonde itu loh!" jelas Tenten.

"Dia sangat cantik." puji Sakura.

"Benarkah? Menurut ku dia itu jelek tau!" ucap Tenten.

"Eh? Kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena kau belum pernah melihat yang lebih cantik dibanding Ino." jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum. Dan Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Dimana sih Ino itu? Katanya 15 menit lagi akan menyusul ke kantin!" keluh Tenten.

"Mm, memangnya Ino kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, tadi Ino dipanggil oleh Mishumi- _san._ " jawab Tenten. "Eeh apakah kau tidak ingin memesan sesuatu Sakura?" sambung Tenten.

"Tidak, nanti saja kita tunggu Ino- _chan_ saja dulu." ujar Sakura –padahal perutnya sudah berteriak bahwa Ia sedang berbohong, tapi untunglah Tenten tidak mendengarnya-

"Sakura, kenapa kau pindah kesini? Dan bagaimana rasanya sekolah lama mu itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Untuk yang pertama, aku tidak tau kenapa aku pindah ke Tokyo. Yang kedua, aku sangat senang bersekolah disana. Entah kenapa aku bisa bersekolah disini, aku bukan dari kalangan atas, bangsawan atau pun aku tidak dapat beasiswa. Karena aku tidak terlalu pintar tapi mungkin aku cukup mahir dalam olahraga" jawab Sakura sambil mengenang sekolah lamanya itu, yaa Ia merindukannya,

"Benarkah? Kau suka olahraga?" tanya Tenten penasaran. Sakura hanya mengangguk pasti "Waah kalau begitu—

"TENTEEEEEEEEN!" panggil seseorang yang memotong ucapan Tenten. Sontak, Sakura dan Tenten pun langsung melihat ke arah orang yang sedang berlari menuju meja mereka itu.

"Tenten!" panggil orang itu yang langsung memeluk Tenten.

"Ukh, le-lepaskan dulu. Kau k-kenapa sih Ino? Suara mu itu seperti toa, dan lihat mereka langsung memperhatikan kita!" ucap Tenten berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan yang erat itu –sangat

Akhirnya Ino pun melepaskan pelukannya, gadis bermarga Yamanaka dan memiliki mata aquamarine yang sangat indah itu pun terus tersenyum.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya, "Baiklah Ino, katakan! Apa yang membuat mu kembali seperti ini?" tanya Tenten.

"Tenten, mereka kembali! Kembali." ucap Ino menggenggam tangan Tenten.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Tenten yang masih belum mengerti ucapan Ino.

"Mereka kembali Tenten _baka_! M-E-R-E-K-A." Ucap Ino penuh penekanan, senyum bahagia pun tak lepas dari wajah cantiknnya. Tenten pun terdiam berusaha mencerna kata kata Ino. ' _mereka?'_

Tenten pun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "B-benarkah? Mereka?" tanya Tenten tak percaya. Dan, Ino pun mengangguk mantap.

"Inooooo, aku tak percaya tak percaya!" ucap Tenten tak kalah bahagianya dengan Ino tadi. Tenten pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ino tadi. Memeluk.

"um, maaf. Mereka siapa?" tanya Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

Ino dan Tenten pun saling berhadapan dan melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Kau akan tahu nanti saat mereka tiba Sakura." ucap Tenten yang hanyut dalam kebahagiaannya.

Dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya, Ino pun duduk dihadapan Sakura.

"Mereka kembali." Ucap Ino lagi.

Mau tak mau, Sakura akhirnya ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat dua orang didepannya ini. Meski berbagai macam pertanyaan masih terlintas di benak Sakura, tapi dia tetap ikut tersenyum melihat dua orang itu bahagia.

" _Mereka siapa? Kenapa seluruh orang tampaknya sangat senang? Mereka? Siapa?"_

 _Mereka kembali_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author's note :**

Awal yang pasaran memang . .

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya^^

Review?


	2. 2 : Introduce

Chapter 2

 _Tuesday, 06:35:11 AM . KIHS_

"Selamat pagi _sensei._ " sapanya hangat sembari memberikan hormat pada _sensei_ nya itu.

"Selamat pagi _,_ apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini pagi pagi?" tentu saja ia bertanya, memangnya siapa murid yang mau pagi-pagi ke perpustakaan selain untuk mengerjakan pr, atau mungkin _morning kiss(?)_ di sela-sela rak perpustakaan.

"Jadi?" ia menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya karena orang yang ditanya tidak juga menjawab malah hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman.

"Nama ku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Aku ingin mengambil jatah buku ku, Hiruzen- _sama_ bilang aku hanya perlu menunjukan daftar ini pada Shiho _-sensei."_ jawabnya sambil memberikan secarik kertas panjang.

"Ooh begitu, baiklah Sakura ayo ikut aku." ia pun mengambil kertas itu dan menyuruh Sakura untuk mengikuti nya.

"Jadi, kau murid baru?" tanya nya sambil mengambil buku di lemari ujung perpustakaan.

"Benar, aku dari Otogakure." Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau kelas berapa Sakura- _chan?"_ ia pun memberikan buku paket itu pada Sakura.

"Kelas XII-A." Sakura menerima buku itu.

"Baiklah Sakura- _chan_ ada beberapa buku lagi yang belum aku berikan pada mu, aku lupa kemarin menaruhnya dimana. Dan untuk buku tulisnya nanti akan kuantarkan ke kelasmu sambil mengantarkan buku paket yang lain. Sekaligus kartu pinjam buku perpustakaan."

"Baiklah, Ngh- _sensei?_ Aku akan ke kelas, buku-buku ini mulai terasa berat." ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat sedikit tumpukan buku ditangannya itu.

"Aah ya, Sampai jumpa Sakura- _chan_ , semoga kau menikmati sekolah ini." ia melambai pada Sakura dan hanya dijawab dengan senyuman.

Gadis pink itu pun berjalan menelusuri koridor-koridor menuju kelasnya sambil bersenandung kecil dan melemparkan beberapa senyuman pada beberapa murid yang lewat. "Apa memang harus sebanyak ini buku paketnya? Belum lagi nantik buku tulis nya ditambah lagi buku paket yang belum dikasih Shiho- _sensei_ itu, huh." ia mengeluh tentang banyaknya buku yang ia bawa. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, ia pun kembali bersenandung kecil melewati koridor yang mulai sepi itu. Hei, kemana semua orang?

" _Eh, lihat itu mereka datang!"_

" _Aah mereka makin keren saja!"_

" _Senyuman mereka tak pernah berubah ya, apalagi Naruto-kun."_

" _Apa kau membawa hadiah untuk mereka hari ini?_

" _Tentu saja, aah aku ingin berfoto bersama Hinata-chan."_

" _Kau gila? Kau bisa mati kalau mengajak Hinata-chan berfoto!"_

Seluruh pelajar Konoha Internasional High School berkempul di dekat lapangan parkir 'khusus' entah sedang meributkan apa. Mereka berteriak histeris, ada yang pingsan, menangis tersedu-sedu, bergosip bahkan ada yang sampai berkelahi. Ini aneh, apa yang mereka lihat sampai seperti itu, tak mungkin kan _One Direction_ atau _Maroon 5_ datang kesekolah mereka tanpa pemberitahuan dulu di mading.

"Ada apa ya, kenapa ribut begitu?" gumam gadis musim semi itu. Ia terus berjalan sampai ke ujung koridor, sampai matanya menangkap sesosok makhluk diatas rata-rata berambut pirang blonde.

"Ino!" panggil nya, Tapi yang dipanggil pun tetap tak menjawab. "Ino!" ia berusaha mendekati gadis blonde itu. Mungkin Ino tak dengar karena jarak mereka cukup jauh. Hampir dekat, tangan Sakura pun berusaha menggapai pundak Ino.

 _BUGH_

"Aww" seseorang menabrak Sakura.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu buru" ucap gadis berambut perak yang menabrak Sakura tadi. "Ngh-ya tak papa" jawab Sakura cepat.

"Sakura ya? Kau Sakura kan? Sedang apa disini? Apa kau juga _fans '_ mereka'?" tanya gadis berkulit coklat itu pada Sakura.

 _Apa? Fans?_

"T-Tidak, aku hanya ingin memanggil Ino. Dan aku juga mau ke kelas. Lagi pula, 'mereka' siapa? Aku tak tau." sambar Sakura cepat dengan penekanan di kata 'mereka' .

"Untuk apa mencari Ino, Ino sedang sibuk saat ini. Sedangkan kau kenapa belum tau mereka? Apa tak ada yang memberitahu mu ya? Padahal ini sudah sangat _booming_ disekolah loh Sakura. Kau belum tau situs sekolah?" Sederetan pertanyaan diberikannya pada Sakura, memang Ino dan Tenten sudah menceritakan tentang 'mereka' itu. Tapi tidak sampai detail, bahkan Ino dan Tenten tidak menyebutkan namanya. Tapi, apa pedulinya Sakura? Tidak ada hubungannya kan?

"Aah entah lah, memang nya mereka siapa sih?" tanya Sakura sambil sesekali melihat kearah kerumunan orang.

"Para pangeran dan tuan putri." jawab gadis perak itu santai.

"Eh memangnya ada keturunan bangsawan ya sekolah disini? Kata Tenten sih ada, tapi jarang bergaul." ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, lebih baik kau letak sajalah dulu buku-buku itu dikelas kelihatannya berat sekali." ucapnya sambil melempar pandangan ke arah barang bawaan Sakura.

"Aah ya kau benar, ini memang sangat berat, aku duluan ya." Sakura pun berbalik haluan meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Memang nya siapa sih 'mereka' itu? Dan, kenapa Sakura jadi ikut penasaran? Huh, ini aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah meletakkan buku-buku nya dikelas, ternyata Sakura sedang ada masalah dengan perutnya. Sehingga, ia harus berurusan dengan ruangan luas nan penuh makanan bernama KANTIN.

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja, silahkan datang lagi nanti saat jam istirahat. Kami ada menu baru dengan diskon 15%" pelayan kantin itu berucap sangat ramah.

"Aah ya terima kasih" Sakura mengambil makanan dan softdrink nya, ia pun berjalan keluar kantin. Tetapi, suatu hal membuatnya berbalik dan kembali bertanya pada si pelayan kantin.

"Permisi Nana- _san?"_ cicit Sakura, "Ah ya ada apa?" tanya si pelayan.

Sebelum berbicara, gadis musim semi itu melihat sekeliling, untunglah sedang sepi. Mungkin memang, para siswa KHS sedang sibuk dengan yang namanya **'mereka'.**

"Aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau tau tentang 'mereka' itu?" bisik Sakura.

Pelayan itu pun tercengang, "Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya? Apakah 'mereka' sudah datang?!" pekik si pelayan itu.

Sakura heran melihat reaksi semua orang, ia pun menggaruk belakang tengkuk nya yang memang tidak gatal "Um begini, ya sepertinya yang disebut 'mereka' itu memang sudah datang. Tapi, tolong jelaskan padaku, 'mereka' itu siapa? Apakah artis atau keluarga bangsawan?" ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi memelas.

Pelayan itu pun mengangguk mengerti "Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Yang dimaksud 'mereka' itu adalah kumpulan orang-orang populer disekolah ini. Diantara mereka adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini dan ada juga beberapa anak donatur terbesar disekolah ini. Mereka itu bukan di populerkan sepenuhnya karena harta dan wajah rupawan mereka, tetapi hati mereka juga. Mereka itu, walaupun agak brandalan, tapi mereka itu sangat baik dan dermawan. Tapi . ." Nana, pelayan itu menggantungkan kalimat nya.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sakura.

Pelayan itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan berbisik cepat "Jangan pernah main-main dengan mereka, jika kau berbuat kejahatan pada salah satu dari mereka,

Mereka akan membuat mu jauh lebih dari kata, menderita."

"Tapi tenang saja, kau akan selamat jika Hinata- _chan_ ada bersama mereka." pelayan itu pun tersenyum manis.

"Hinata? Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya." gumam Sakura, ia mencoba mengingat ingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Tentu saja kau pernah mendengarnya, mereka semua kan satu kelas denganmu. Kau kelas XII-A kan?" ujar pelayan itu. "Ah, tapi tidak semua sih. Neji- _kun,_ Shikamaru- _kun_ dan Sai- _kun_ berbeda kelas dengan mu." sambungnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku kelas XII-A?" tanya Sakura. "Oh, kemarin aku yang mengantar makananmu dan aku melihatmu berkumpul dengan Ino- _chan_ dan Tenten- _chan._ "

Gadis beriris klorofil itu pun mengangguk paham dengan semua penjelasan yang diberikan oleh pelayan kantin itu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membiuatnya masih merasa penasaran.

"Seperti apakah Hinata itu? Kenapa ia sangat berpengaruh?" ia bertanya mantap.

"Um, Hinata- _chan_ ya? Dia itu sangat baik, lebih baik dari dari siapa pun disekolah ini. Dia sangat cantik, cantik sekali. Matanya berwarna lavender dan kulitnya putih pucat. Rambutnya bewarna indigo, sangat indah. Dia sopan, tidak nampak bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari keluarga terkaya kedua di Tokyo. Karena dia sangat sederhana. Dan jangan lupa Hinata itu juga sangat pintar. Hinata itu tidak terlalu menyukai kepopulerannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jikalau kau tau, yang membuat Hinata begitu berpengaruh adalah hati dan senyumannya. Begini, bayangkan sajalah Hinata itu adalah merpati putih diantara para gagak." Jelas pelayan itu.

"Begitukah? Pasti beruntung sekali orang yang bisa menjadi pacar Hinata itu." gumam Sakura.

Binar mata pada si pelayan itu saat menjelaskan tentang Hinata pun langsung redup, "Ya mungkin memang orang yang bisa menjadi pacar Hinata sangat beruntung, tapi mungkin tidak bagi Hinata" jawabnya sendu.

Sakura menyerngit heran dengan perubahan emosi drastis yang dialami pelayan ini, tadi ia sangat ceria kenapa sekarang malah wajahnya tampak sedih?

"Memangnya Hinata kenapa?" tanya gadis musim semi itu, entahlah. Ia jadi sangat penasaran dengan semua ini. Padahal awalnya ia hanya iseng bertanya.

"Ah sebaiknya aku tidak menceritakannya padamu, kau akan tau sendiri. Kau kan sekelas dengan mereka. Ingat, jika kau memang ingin tau dengan semua ini. pasang mata, pasang telinga mu dengan baik."

Sakura terdiam, kenapa jadi seperti ini? memangnya kenapa sangat rahasia? Apa yang terjadi?

"Sakura- _san_ kembalilah ke kelas, maaf aku tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Aku harus kembali bekerja, permisi Sakura- _san."_ pelayan itu membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Ah ya terima kasih, Nana _-san."_

Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan kantin, diperjalanan ia tak lagi bersenandung. Ia termenung dan kembali memikirkan semua percakapannya dengan pelayan kantin tadi sambil meminum softdrinknya, saking jauhnya ia dari kesadarannya. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia menabrak seseorang.

 _BUUGHH, AKKH._

Minuman Sakura pun terjatuh dan mencemari lantai sehingga lantai yang awalnya bewarna putih itu tercemar menjadi warna merah kental. Seakan-akan baru tersadar, gadis musim semi itu pun langsung menbungkuk 90 derajat sambil meminta maaf, tanpa sadar bahwa orang yang ditabraknya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Alhasil, kepala mereka pun terbentur akibat membungkuk dalam waktu yang bersamaan tanpa memperkirakan jarak mereka.

AAWWW, NGGHH

Sakura pun memegangi jidatnya yang terbentur tadi, "Ukhh sakit sekali." gumam Sakura.

"M-maafkan aku ya, tadi aku melamun saat berjalan." ucap Sakura disela-sela acaranya mengelus jidatnya.

"Um, iya tak apa. Aku pun tadi sedang buru-buru. Dan aku juga minta maaf ya, um apakah keningmu masih sakit?" ucap orang yang ditabrak Sakura tadi, dengan sangat lembut.

Sakura pun terdiam sebentar, ia heran. Dijaman seperti ini, apakah memang masih ada orang yang sangat lembut dan tulus seperti yang ia dengar saat ini? ya, sepertinya pendengaran Sakura memang tidak salah.

"Aah ya tak apa. Tapi sepertinya, memang akan memar sedikit." ucap Sakura, Sakura pun menurunkan tangan yang mengelus jidatnya dan menegakkan wajahnya.

Saat mata mereka saling bertemu, "SAKURA?!" suara pekikan kecil terdengar dari orang yang tertabrak oleh Sakura tadi.

Tunggu, tunggu ini aneh.

"Sakura?" ulang gadis itu sekali lagi, yang ditabrak Sakura memang seorang gadis.

Sakura memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah, dari penampilan gadis ini. Sakura sudah bisa menimpulkan.

"K-kau, Hinata ya?" ucap Sakura tak percaya.

Gadis dengan rambut indigo nya yang panjang itu pun mengangguk.

"A-aku, Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata" gadis bermata lavender itu membungkuk sebentar.

"Aku Saku- , EH! Tadi bagaimana kau tau nama ku? Kita kan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dan aku bahkan anak baru disini!" baru Sakura sadar, bahwa memang ada yang aneh.

"Ah? Um ituu . ." Hinata tampak kikuk, "Aah aku mengenalmu dari Ino, kemarin Ino menceritakannya padaku. Yaya, a-ku mengetahui mu dari Ino." Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya dan kemudian tertawa ringan. Sakura masih terus memperhatikan Hinata intens.

"Uh, Haruno- _san?_ Maafkan aku, karena aku minumanmu jadi tumpah." Hinata tampak menundukan sedikit wajahnya, "A-aku akan menggantinya, Ayo Haruno- _san!"_ Hinata pun menarik pelan lengan Sakura, mengajak Sakura untuk membeli minuman yang baru karena Hinata merasa bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan minuman itu tumpah.

"Eh, tidak usah. Lagipula, tak apa kok. Ini bukan salahmu, hanya aku yang melamun tadi saat berjalan." sanggah Sakura sambil menghentikan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, anggaplah ini sebagai tanda perkenalan kita" Hinata pun tersenyum.

"T-tapi . .

Uh, yasudah lah."

Mungkin, memang benar yang dikatakan orang. Senyumannya sangat berpengaruh. Keteduhan terkandung dalam senyumannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan ya jika ikut pertukaran siswa antar negara." ujar gadis itu, mendengar cerita orang disebelahnya ini membuat emerald nya berbinar.

"Menyenangkan sih, hanya saja. Aku sangat merindukan masakan Jepang." gadis indigo itupun menarik beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang pagi ini, sehingga menerbangkan helai-helai rambut mereka. Haruno Sakura terus memperhatikan Hyuuga Hinata, memperhatikan saat angin berhembus menerpa wajah Hinata, angin tak membiarkan rambut Hinata menutupi wajah cantiknya. Pandangan Sakura tak lepas dari itu, dengan seksama ia terus memperhatikan Hinata dari samping,

 _Sekarang aku tau, apa yang dimaksud Tenten tentang siapa yang lebih cantik dari Ino._

"Sakura? Hei, Shiho- _sensei_ memanggil mu!" Hinata mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura, Sakura sendiri tak sadar bahwa ia sampai melamun memperhatikan Hinata.

"Eh, benarkah?" Sakura pun lantas sadar dan langsung menghadap Shiho- _sensei_ yang memang ternyata sudah ada disampingnya. " _ukh, Sakura no baka!"_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura, ia tersenyum ramah saat Shiho menyapanya. Tak lama setelah itu, pening pun menyapa Hinata.

 _Kenapa harus sekarang? Uh sakit sekali_

Hinata pun terbatuk-batuk, tak seperti batuk biasanya. Gadis bermata lavender itu pun segera mencari cari tissu dengan sebelah tangan karena tangannya yang sebelah lagi ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya.

Mendengar batuk Hinata yang begitu berlebihan, Sakura pun kembali menghadap Hinata, "Apakah kau tak apa? Batukmu . ."

"Y-ya aku tak apa. Pagi ini aku memang kurang sehat." Hinata memotong kalimat Sakura cepat, tissunya sudah ia temukan dan langsung ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya. Tak cukup satu tissu.

"Kau yakin Hinata? Kau tampak sangat tidak sehat. Pergilah ke UKS, keadaanmu tampak sangat buruk." ujar Shiho.

Hinata menggeleng kuat, ia tak mau berada di UKS. Apalagi jika nanti ia diperiksa, cukup ia sendiri yang tau tentang ini.

Hinata segera melepas tissu yang menutupi mulutnya tadi, ia langsung mengepal tissu itu kuat kuat. "Lihat? Aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku hanya batuk biasa." Hinata pun menampilkan senyum terbaiknya agar mereka percaya.

Sakura memperhatikan Hinata, tampak ada yang disembunyikan. Tapi . .

 _DENTANG BELL PERTANDA MASUK BERBUNYI KERAS_

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Shiho mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera pamit. Sementara Hinata, disaat Sakura dan Shiho sedang teralihkan pandangnnya, ia langsung membuang tissu-tissu itu pada tempat sampah yang tak jauh darinya.

 _Huh, untunglah_

"Ayo Hinata!"

Saat mereka memasuki kelas, keadaan kelas sangat ribut. Untunglah tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Karena, baik Sakura maupun Hinata mereka sama-sama tidak suka menjadi perhatian yang mencolok.

Sakura bahkan baru tahu kemarin, bahwa ketika bel sekolah berbunyi guru yang mengajar tidak akan langsung masuk ke kelas. 30 menit setelah bunyi bel barulah guru yang mengajar masuk. Ini aneh. Menurut Sakura, secara tidak langsung sekolah ini memberikan keluwesan kepada murid-murid untuk sekedar bergosip, bermain, membuat PR dan bahkan ada yang menggunakannya sebagai rangka berciuman panas dalam waktu yang tak singkat itu.

"Itu sangat menjijikan." gumam Sakura.

"Kau akan melihatnya terus setiap pagi, jadi jangan terlalu fokus memperhatikan adegan itu." Hinata terkekeh melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Hei tak ada yang melarang?" tanya Sakura kaget, Hinata menggeleng.

"Kau duduk dimana Sakura?" tanya Hinata. "Aku duduk dibelakang." jawab Sakura.

Hinata pun tersenyum, "Benarkah? Aku juga dibelakang, dimana meja mu? Tunjukkan padaku." ucap Hinata ceria, senyuman terpatri indah diwajahnya kala mengetahui Sakura duduk satu barisan dengannya.

Saat berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka, sebuah tangan menghentikan keduanya.

"Ino?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Ino pun langsung memeluk Hinata "Hinata, kau ini lama sekali sih dikantin. Aku mencari-cari mu sejak tadi, apakah kau tak kangen padaku? Sehingga kau langsung ke kantin sejak tiba tadi pagi? Apakah kantin yang kau rindukan dari pada aku?" rentetan ucapan Ino terus menuntut Hinata. Sehingga Tenten langsung berbisik pada Sakura,

"Duluan saja, ini akan berlangsung sangat lama. Bahkan aku tak akan dapat memeluk Hinata nanti. Kau sudah tau kan siapa yang lebih cantik dari pada Ino- _pig_ itu, Sakura?" ucap Tenten sinis, tapi untunglah Ino tak mendengarnya karena sibuk dengan Hinata.

Sakura tertawa mendengar gerutu Tenten, "Ya aku sudah tau, dia bahkan tidak berisik. Hahaha" timpal Sakura. "Aku ke meja ku dulu ya, aku harus meletakkan buku ini." ucap Sakura.

Setelah membiarkan mereka temu kangen, Sakura melangkah menuju mejanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia lah yang mendapat kesempatan pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata. Haha, mungkin bagi orang lain adalah suatu keberuntungan.

"APA?! Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura segera buru-buru menuju ke mejanya setelah melihat yang terletak dibangku meja itu bukan lagi tasnya. Melainkan tas bewarna dongker. Ia ingat betul, bahwa tadi pagi ia meletakkan tas nya disini. Tapi kenapa? Dimana tasnya? Sakura segera mencari-cari tasnya. Sakura bertanya kepada seluruh orang dikelas itu, tapi semua menggeleng tak tahu. Sakura ingin meminta bantuan pada Tenten, tapi Sakura tak ingin mengganggu mereka.

"Aaah dimana tas ku? Ayolah, hanya itu yang ku punya." gumam Sakura. Sakura pun mencari di kolong-kolong meja, siapa tahu ada yang iseng menyembunyikannya disana.

Sibuk mencari sambil merangkak, tiba-tiba sebuah kaki berhenti tepat didepan wajah Sakura. Dan disamping kaki itu ada TAS Sakura!

"Aah, untunglah kau menemukannya, Terima K-" saat Sakura hendak mengambil tas nya itu, tiba-tiba orang itu menarik tas Sakura ke atas. Sehingga membuat Sakura mendongak keatas.

Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kelas, menyilaukan mata Sakura untuk melihat wajah orang tersebut. Sakura pun akhirnya berdiri dan . .

 _Onyx dan Emerald bertemu_

Gadis musim semi itu terdiam, lebih tepatnya terpana melihat orang yang sedang memegang tasnya itu. Orang itu tampak tenang dengan ekspresi datarnya, bibir tipisnya tak membentuk senyuman, rambut ravennya mencuat keatas, ditambah dengan tulang rahangnya yang menambah kesan tegas pemuda di depannya ini.

Hei! Kenapa Sakura jadi memperhatikannya? Setelah sadar, Sakura langsung menatap sengit pemuda didepannya ini.

"Tolong, kembalikan tasku" ucap Sakura.

Pemuda itu tetap diam, bahkan ia berjalan menghantam bahu kiri Sakura. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju meja Sakura.

"Jadi, yang tadi disini adalah tas mu, heh?"

"Bawa pergi tas mu itu" pemuda dengan mata bak elang itu pun membuang tas Sakura, ia lantas langsung duduk di meja itu.

''Hei kau!" Sakura pun langsung mengambil tasnya. Saat Sakura mengambil tasnya, pemuda dingin itu pun langsung menjatuhkan semua buku-buku Sakura yang terletak dimeja nya, sehingga buku itu menimpa kepala Sakura.

AAKKHH, pekik Sakura.

Perhatian seluruh kelas pun teralihkan oleh mereka berdua. Melihat itupun Ino, Tenten dan Hinata langsung menuju meja Sakura.

"Sakura kau tak apa?" Hinata dan Tenten membantu Sakura untuk berdiri.

Sedangkan Ino memaki pemuda raven itu, "Hei _baka_ Uchiha! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tumpukan buku seperti itu bisa membuat seseorang geger otak! Dimana otak jenius mu!"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino, pemuda Uchiha itupun balik bertanya, "Apakah tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitunya bahwa ini tempat ku?" ia menatap sengit pada Ino.

Saat Ino hendak menjawab, sebuah tangan menghentikan Ino.

"Terima kasih Ino."

"Sakura, sudah tak usah dilawan. Kau duduk saja ditempatku, biar aku duduk di uju-"

"Tak apa Ino, tenaglah. Terima kasih."

Sakura pun bangkit, nafasnya tak teratur. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakan dari mulutnya tak keluar. Matanya memang tampak berair walau tak banyak, tapi Sakura tak akan membiarkan pemuda tengik itu mendapatkan hak nya dengan mudah.

"Hei kau, tenang saja. Ino sudah memberitahu ku bahwa kau lah yang duduk ditempat ini. Tapi, bukan salahnya. Anko- _sensei_ yang menempatkan ku disini."

"Ck, dasar jalang." sang pemuda Uchiha memutar matanya sinis.

"Dan siapa namamu tadi? Uchiha? Oh, aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Kau putra orang terkaya di Tokyo bukan? Nomor 3 didunia. Tapi sayangnya, mungkin, orangtua mu lupa mengajarkanmu tentang sopan santun. Dengar tuan, Uchiha. Aku tahu ini tempatmu, tapi setidaknya,

TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MEMINTANYA SECARA BAIK?

Ku dengar kalian orang yang sangat baik dan dermawan. Kalian hanya bersikap kasar pada orang yang menjahati kalian. Tapi apa salah ku? Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan mu sebelumnya! Kukira, orang disekolah ini baik-baik. Tapi ternyata,

Ada iblis diantara manusia." dan dengan berakhir nya kalimat panjang Sakura, sebuah cairan atau lebih tepatnya minuman bewarna merah terlukis indah di baju dan wajah sang pangeran.

" _Uuuuuh" terdengar sorakan tak percaya._

"AKH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Sasuke merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis sok ini, menyiram bajunya? Berani nya.

"Jika kau telah memberiku salam perkenalan dengan sikapmu, maka anggaplah itu sebagai hadiah perkenalan dari ku. Aku, Haruno Sakura.

Sedih berkenalan dengan mu, tuan ayam."

Tak lupa pula, sebuah injakan yang cukup keras.

AAKKHH

Sakura pun berlari keluar kelas, ia tak menyesal, justru ada kepuasan tersendiri saat ia melakukan semua itu. Oh lupakan, yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengompres kepalanya ini. Kenapa hari ini selalu kepalanya?

"Haruno,eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Tenten, ayo kembali kekelas. Kepala ku sudah tak apa." Sakura merapikan sedikit rambutnya.

"Oh Sakura, aku masih tak menyangka bahwa kau itu adalah orang yang paling berani yang pernah kukenal. Hanya kau lah sau-satunya orang yang berani melawan Sasuke sampai seperti itu! Aah ini mengagumkan, tunggu sampai Neji, Sai, Naruto dan Shikamaru tau dan semua ini akan jadi sangat memalukan bagi Sasuke!"

"Benarkah, suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk menjadi seperti itu." Sakura menahan tawanya. "Dan memangnya kenapa kalau mereka sampai tau?" sambung Sakura.

"Mereka akan mengolok-olok Sasuke sampai Sasuke merajuk." jawab Tenten.

"Dia perajuk?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak sih, dia hanya mudah bosan. Itu saja, tapi terkadang dia itu aneh dan sangat berbahaya. Ah sudahlah, kenapa kita jadi membahas Sasuke? Ayolah Sakura, kudengar ada perombakan denah bangku." ujar Tenten.

Mereka pun kembali ke kelas.

Pembagian tempat duduk telah usai, dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Ino – Shino

Tenten – Lee

Hinata – Naruto

Haruno – Uchiha

"Ku rasa ini sudah pas. Adakah yang mau protes?"

Pinky dan Raven pun mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Aku protes!" sahut kedua nya bersamaan. Tatapan sinis pun tak lupa mereka berikan.

"Protes tidak diterima. Baiklah, Kakashi. Kurasa semuanya sudah beres, silahkan kembali mengajar." wanita yang masih tampak cantik diusia nya itu pun pergi.

"Terima kasih Tsunade- _sama._ "

Pelajaran pun dimulai secara mononton, tak banyak yang berubah. Hanya daerah kekuasaan yang berubah.

"Tidak kah kau lihat? Akibat ulahmu, dia jadi leluasa bertindak."

Sakura menghadap ke arah Sasuke disampingnya, "Kau bicara dengan ku?"

"Hn"

"Iya atau tidak? Aku tak mengerti bahasa planet mu itu!"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan Sakura, tatapan matanya terus tertuju pada sebuah meja. Sakura heran, apa yang diperhatikan oleh tuan ayam ini? sampai begitu fokus dan bahkan tidak membuat catatan.

Sakura pun mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke, "Kenapa kau memperhatikan Hinata dan Naruto seperti ingin membunuh?" tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke tak menjawab, justru sekarang ia memperhatikan Kakashi dengan intens. Dan Sakura benar-benar sangat tidak mengerti dengan Sasuke. Dan bahkan, tidak ingin mengerti sama sekali.

Sampai, Kakashi memperhatikan Sasuke balik dan aneh. Ia segera menukar kembali bangku yang sudah diatur Tsunade.

"Maaf Naruto, kau sepertinya terlalu sering mengajak nona Hyuuga bercerita. Silahkan tukar tempat dengan Sasuke."

Hei apa-apaan ini? Hanya dengan tatapan iblis Sasuke bisa merubah sesuatu?

Sakura tidak suka dengan ini, bukankah ini tak adil?

Ketika Sasuke berdiri dan hendak mengambil tas nya, ia berbisik pelan pada Sakura.

"Lihatkan, hak milik itu nyata."

Sakura tercengang, Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis.

"Sampai jumpa, Haruno."

Sakura langsung melihat raut wajah Hinata. Ketika ada Naruto, Hinata tertawa lepas. Dan ketika Sasuke datang, senyumannya menjadi palsu.

Sekarang, Sakura yakin.

"Dia psikopat"

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Terima kasih sudah membaca kelanjutan badfic ini. Setelah Hiatus dan terkena wb berbulan-bulan. Akhirnya saya mendapatkan feel untuk kembali mengetik cerita ini.**


	3. 3 : Promise

_A/N : not long and dull. But i hope you enjoy (:_

 **Reason Destiny**

 _Fic by belivixx_

 _Naruto_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

Tiga minggu berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama, tak berkesan memang. Namun cukup menambah beban pikirannya. Dan ia masih tak menemukan jawabannya.

Sakura berjalan tenang di sepanjang trotoar, pagi yang cerah dan tak ada salahnya jika ia melakukan hal yang bermanfaat. Membantu ibu memenuhi kebutuhan dapur mungkin? Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan tidur seharian diatas kasur selama libur dengan _gadget_ ditangannya. _Oh itu sangat bukan dirinya._

Gadis musim semi itu berhenti di sebuah halte. Kantung-kantung belanjaan yang tadi bergelantungan ditangan nya ia taruh disampingnya. Ia memilih untuk duduk dan menunggu bis. Ia keluarkan secarik kertas yang berisi amanat daftar belanjaan dari ibunya.

"Ramen instan, tomat, lobak, kentang, cabai, mie, daging, ikan, telur, tepung . . Yosh~! Rasanya sudah lengkap."

Tarik, hembuskan, tarik, hembuskan.

Udara di pagi hari memang sangat berbeda terasa sangat menyejukkan. Tak ada asap kendaraan, tanpa polusi, dan segala macam hiruk piruk kota yang menyesakkan. Angin berembus cukup kencang terasa dingin namun ia menikmatinya. Beberapa helai rambut yang lolos dari ikat rambutnya ia biarkan begitu saja, sedikit rona merah tampak muncul di pipi mulusnya. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul sambil memejamkan matanya.

 _"Sakura tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali. Aku sudah tidak tahan!"_

" _Ya ya, Lekas kembali Ino."_

 _5 menit berlalu, gadis itu tampak sudah mulai bosan duduk di bangku koridor ini. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan ke taman diujung koridor ini. Sudah seminggu sejak insiden pertukaran bangku, keadaan mulai berubah. Lebih baik malah._

 _Teman nya semakin bertambah, kesenangan yang ia lewati setiap hari bersama mereka membuat nya seakan lupa dengan masalah yang terjadi. Tak ada lagi pertengkaran, yah walau juga tak ada pembicaraan khusus diantara mereka berdua._

 _Sakura tak menyangka, pada akhir nya ia sekarang bagian dari mereka. Itu yang dikatakan Ino, Hinata, Ten-ten, Naruto, dan Sai padanya. Memang tak semua yang mengatakannya, namun beberapa lainnya, mereka lebih menunjukkan sikap penerimaan dan kepedulian mereka terhadap kehadiran Sakura diantara mereka. Seperti Shikamaru yang akan mengomelinya jika berbuat salah, Gaara yang akan selalu membelanya, dan Neji-nii yang mengajarkannya tata cara menjaga sikap padanya, dan yah walau tak secara langsung. Ia juga baru tahu bahwa Neji dan Hinata adalah kakak beradik, Neji lebih tua diantara mereka semua dan mereka seangkatan. Dari cerita Hinata, katanya Neji dulu tidak mau bersekolah dan dia juga sudah sangat pintar. Tapi tahun berikutnya Hinata ingin sekolah formal, dan entah kenapa Neji juga ingin begitu. Dari yang Sakura dengar, ia putuskan itu adalah kepedulian Neji sebagai seorang kakak._

 _Semuanya sangat hangat, tapi masih belum lengkap rasanya. Kenapa? Sakura masih belum bisa akrab dengan dia. Memang tak terjadi pembicaraan khusus, kemarin, Sakura hanya sekedar meminta maaf dan dia hanya menjawab "Hn."_

 _Entah bahasa apa itu Sakura tak tahu, sejak awal hanya 'Hn. Hn, Hn' saja yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya bila dirasanya pembicaraan itu tidak terlalu penting. Tapi itu sudah cukup._

 _"Eh kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya?" gadis itu pun menggeleng kan kepala nya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya._

 _Sampai diujung koridor, ia melempar pandangan pada sebuah taman di belakang sekolah ini. Indah. Satu kata yang terbesit seketika di kepala pink nya saat melihat taman ini._

 _Indah namun kosong. Sakura melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, sudah 9 menit. Ino pasti sudah siap._

 _Ia pun berbalik. Namun, matanya menangkap sesuatu jauh disana._

 _Angin menerpa wajahnya yang dipahat sempurna oleh Dewa. Kepalanya bertumpu pada batang pohon yang kokoh. Kedua matanya terpejam menyembunyikan dua buah mata onyx bak elang itu. Kedua kakinya terjulur tanpa alas. Dua kancing paling atas kemeja sekolahnya dibiarkan terbuka. Dan, angin tak membiarkan satu helai pun Raven menutup wajahnya. Indah._

 _Permata Emerald itu membulat, pipinya terasa panas. Jarak mereka cukup jauh, namun masih terlihat jelas. Garis melengkung tampak di wajah nya, ia tersenyum. Tangan nya yang terulur bebas kini berada di dada nya. Berdebar._

 _Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia berdebar. Tapi, tidak-tidak ia tidak boleh begini._

 _Segera ia sadar, menepis semua pemikiran tadi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Lagi-lagi berakhir seperti ini, ia harap nanti Ino tak menyadari nya._

Kembali pada kenyataan yang sebenarnya sakit memang. Tapi apa boleh buat? Itulah ada nya.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Perlahan Sakura pun membuka matanya, ia melempar senyum pada orang disebelahnya. Hanya senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Sakura- _chan_? _Daijobu_? Kau tampak pucat."

" _Lie_ , aku baik-baik saja Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura menepuk bangku kosong disebelahnya mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk duduk.

"Mobil ku tadi mogok, lagi di bengkel. Dekat kok dari halte ini. Aku tadi melihat rambut mu, tampak familiar, jadi aku kesini. Dan membawakan ini." Naruto menyodorkan sebuah gelas kertas pada Sakura, dan Sakura yakin itu adalah kopi yang dibeli Naruto tak jauh juga dari halte ini.

" _Arigato_ Naruto."

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini Sakura- _chan_?"

"Berbelanja dan sekarang menunggu bis." Naruto sudah mulai meminum kopi nya, berbeda dengan Sakura belum memulainya. Asap masih mengepul dari gelas nya dan menurutnya itu masih terlalu panas untuk sampai ke tenggorokannya.

"Aku antar pulang ya."

Tiupan Sakura terhenti, ia memalingkan wajah dan menghadap Naruto. "E-eh tak usah, rumah ku dekat kok." Ia menolak halus.

"Ayolah Sakura- _chan_. Jangan begitu, bukan kah kita teman?" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura. "Mau ya Sakura- _chan_? Kau kan sudah membantu ku saat pelajaran matematika. _Nee_ , anggap saja ini terima kasih ku." Sekarang Naruto menggunakan tampang memelasnya.

"E-eto . . " Sakura menghela nafas, "Baiklah kalau itu mau mu."

"Yosh! Em, Sakura- _chan_? Kenapa kau belum meminum itu?" Naruto menunjuk gelas yang dipegang Sakura, gelas itu tampak masih penuh. Sedangkan punya nya bahkan sudah setengah habis.

"Ini masih panas, lidahku tidak terbiasa. Aku punya pengalaman dengan kuah ramen." _itu pengalaman yang memalukan jika kau melihatnya—batin Sakura._

"Hahaha. Kopi berbeda dengan ramen Sakura- _chan_!" pemuda jabrik itu terkekeh geli. "Kopi jika diminum hangat, rasanya akan lebih nikmat."

"Eh benarkah? Aku tidak pernah dengar." Sakura memandang Naruto heran.

"Aku serius, cobalah. Lagi pula, kopi itu kan sudah dari tadi."

Sakura mengangguk paham, ia mendekatkan bibir nya pada gelas kertas itu. "Naruto, ini serius?" ia menghentikan gerakannya, ia ragu.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah." Sakura pun melanjutkannya, ia memejamkan mata nya dan mendekatkan lagi bibir nya pada gelas itu.

 _Cairan itu mengalir di tenggorokan ku._

Satu teguk, Sakura pun membuka mata nya perlahan. " _Nee_ , bagaimana rasanya Sakura- _chan_?"

Satu kedipan, dua kedipan. "Waah ini sangat nikmat Naruto. Arigato Naruto!" Sakura tersenyum ceria, seakan-akan tak memiliki masalah. Ya untuk sejenak ia melupakannya.

"Nah benarkan. Baiklah, aku ambil mobil ku dulu. Tampaknya sudah selesai, tunggu disini Sakura- _chan_. Jangan kemana-mana."

" _Ha'i_ "

Ditanggal tertulis hari minggu, dan tulisan itu berwarna merah. Tapi lihat lah jalanan ini, tak terasa seperti hari minggu. Macet seperti biasanya.

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas panjang, itu sudah lebih dari lima kali sejak masuk ke dalam antrean jalan raya ini. " _Gomen_ Sakura- _chan_ , harusnya aku tidak memaksa mu tadi."

Sakura tersenyum, bukan lagi senyum yang dipaksakan. Berada dengan Naruto di waktu yang lama itu cukup untuk melupakan masalah yang kau pikirkan. "Tak apa, ini menyenangkan. Aku lebih bisa memperhatikan setiap bangunan dikota. _Nee_ , selama ini jalur tujuan ku hanya sekolah dan rumah, dan pasar tentunya."

"Begitu ya."

"Hm!"

"Kapan-kapan aku rasa kita bisa jalan-jalan." Naruto mulai menjalankan mobilnya yang akhirnya bisa sedikit bergerak.

"Benarkah?" seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, Sakura pun menatap Naruto sambil menangkup kan kedua tangannya.

"Benar, dan aku akan mengajak yang lain juga."

"Pasti menyenangkan! Aku jadi tak sabar."

" _Nee_ , aku juga Sakura- _chan_."

.

.

Matahari mulai memperlihatkan kemegahannya di ufuk timur. Gadis itu pun segera menyibakkan tirai panjang yang menutupi jendela utama di kamar yang luas itu. Sinar matahari lamat-lamat memasuki jendela. Menyinari kamar yang selama ini selalu gelap setiap hari nya.

" _Arigato_ Sey- _san_ sudah membantu ku membersihkan badan _Jii-san_."

" _Dozo yoroshiku._ Lagi pula ini memang sudah tugas saya Hinata- _sama_." wanita yang tampaknya sudah berkepala tiga itu balas membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Um, panggil Hinata saja." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Hinata."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi Hinata segera menuju balkon kamar itu, menyiapkan sedikit sesuatu. Dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dengan sebuah kursi roda.

Gadis indigo itu pun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur king size yang diatas nya terbaring seorang pria paruh baya yang rambutnya tampak sudah memutih seluruhnya.

" _Jii-san_ . ." panggil Hinata lembut.

Tampak sedikit pergerakan pada mata sang kakek.

"Hinata?" gumaman kecil terdengar dari mulut pria itu. Matanya tampak sayu, tangan keriputnya berusaha menggapai sesuatu di samping tempat tidurnya.

" _Jii-san_ selalu hafal suara ku." gadis dengan permata pearl lavender itu pun tersenyum sambil membantu sang kakek untuk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan beberapa bantal besar sebagai tumpuannya, kemudian menyodorkan segelas minum.

" _Arigato_. _Hime_ , apa yang kau lakukan kemari pagi-pagi? Apakah Sasuke tau?"

"Tidak, tadi malam Sasuke- _kun_ bilang ia ada urusan bisnis bersama Itachi- _nii_ ke Kyoto. Ia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi, aku langsung kesini saat Sasuke- _kun_ sudah berangkat." Hinata mengambil kembali gelas kosong itu dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Bagaimana jika ia tahu?" tanya pria paruh baya itu lagi.

"Aku rasa Sasuke- _kun_ tidak akan tahu. _Nee_ _jii-san_ , ayo kita ke balkon. Aku menyiapkan teh herbal untuk kita. _Jii-san_ juga harus keluar sesekali, tidak baik jika terus bergelapan dikamar."

"Terserah mu saja."

Hinata pun membantu pria paruh baya itu untuk duduk dikursi roda. Mendorongnya sampai ke balkon.

"Aku selalu suka herbal Hyuuga."

Kicauan burung terdengar riuh, rimbun nya pohon menyejuk kan mata, hangat nya sinar matahari terasa menenangkan, ditambah dengan tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi yang semakin memperdamai suasana pagi ini.

" _Arigato Jii-san_."

"Hime, bagaimana keadaan Sakura- _chan_?" tangan keriput itu bergetar saat meletakkan kembali gelas itu diatas meja.

"Um, Sakura- _chan_? Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa berada diantara kami."

"Dengan Sasuke?"

"Ano . ." Hinata tampak berhenti meminum teh herbal nya.

"Apa apa?" pria itu tampak sangat penasaran.

Gadis indigo itupun menghela nafas. Semua orang benar, bukan lah hal baik jika kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di depan seorang _Uchiha_.

"Hubungan mereka masih biasa saja. Yang ku lihat, Sakura kerap memperhatikan Sasuke- _kun_. Tapi Sasuke- _kun_ tampak tak peduli. Ya itulah perkembangan nya sejak kejadian yang aku ceritakan pada _Jii-san_ itu."

Hinata menengadah kan kepalanya ke atas. Matanya yang bebas memperhatikan langit yang luas. Angin menyapu lembut wajahnya, sepercik tekad muncul dihatinya.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku pasti akan menyelesaikan misi ini." sambungnya dengan tersenyum mantap pada orang tua di sebelahnya.

Orang tua itu tampak kaget mendengar ucapan Hinata. Namun setelahnya, ia memalingkan wajah dan melempar pandangan pada pohon Sakura yang tampak pada balkon itu. "Kau yakin _Hime_?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya menurut _jii-san_ bagaimana?" Hinata balik bertanya pada pria tua disampingnya, mendengar nada ragu dari seorang _Uchiha_ itu bukan lah hal yang biasa.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ragu ini semua akan berhasil. Mengingat Sasuke yang overprotektif pada mu. Dan juga sikap keras kepala dan tak peduli yang ada pada dirinya. Aku tak yakin ia akan mau begitu saja dan membiar kan mu, wanita yang satu-satu nya dapat _dicintai_ Sasuke, _Hime_."

Hinata tertegun mendengar kalimat panjang itu. Itu benar apakah ia bisa menyelesai kan misi ini? Apakah ia mampu? Apakah ia sanggup? Apakah hati Sasuke akan luluh? Dan apakah ia akan rela? Hinata ragu, ia takut semua ini tak akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Ia takut semua nya akan sia-sia. Ia takut pengorbanan tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Dan ia takut janji semua orang akan tak terpenuhi selamanya.

Tidak. Tidak. Ia tak boleh bimbang begini. Ya, ia tak boleh ragu. Ia harus terus mencoba. Apa pun akan ia lakukan, bahkan pengorbanan yang terbesar pun akan ia berikan. Meski akan sangat menyakitkan. Ya, ia pasti bisa.

"Aku akan berusaha." Setelah jeda yang cukup lama, Hinata pun membuka suara. Hanya tiga kata—

"Kita pasti bisa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan _Jii-san_ melanggar janji itu."

"Aku yakin Kami-sama telah mentakdir kan ini dengan baik. Hanya kita butuh sebuah alasan. Dan aku yakin alasan itu berawal dari janji _Jii-san_ dan akan terwujud dengan sedikit pengorbanan tak berarti dari ku."

" _Nee_ , kita berjuang bersama, _jii-san_?"

Sebuah senyuman terpatri indah diwajahnya. Tangan mulusnya bergerak menggenggam tangan pria disampingnya, menyalurkan sebuah tekad. Tekad api yang menyala-nyala. Ia yakin dan tak kan mundur lagi.

Pria itu tampak kaget. Namun, kekagetan itu berganti dengan kelegaan. Kelegaan yang terdapat dari kehangatan yang tersalur padanya. Ia yakin, alasan nya untuk bertahan hidup telah sampai pada akhirnya. Ia sudah menemukan nya, menemukan alasan hidupnya, yang telah mati belasan tahun yang lalu. _–aku percaya._

" _Arigato_ , Hinata."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


	4. 4 : Let's be friend

_a fic by_ _belivixx_

 **Reason Destiny**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

Berminggu-minggu menghabiskan waktu bersama membuat mereka atau lebih tepatnya gadis berambut soft pink itu dapat mengenali _mereka_ dengan lebih baik. Atau bisa dibilang sekarang _mereka_ semua bisa jadi lebih dekat. Sakura sangat senang dengan keadaan ini, karena dengan begitu ia bisa lebih mengenalnya dengan baik _._

Sakura tidak bermaksud, hanya saja perasaan aneh ini terus membuncah dalam hatinya. Seperti ingin meledak setiap kali dekat dengannya, atau setiap kali bertatapan mata dengannya – _tentunya dengan tak disengaja._

Walaupun hubungan mereka membaik, tapi tampaknya kejadian diawal pertemuan mereka tersebut meninggalkan bekas. Lihatlah, berbicara padanya pun Sakura masih canggung.

"S-sasuke, aku baru ingat."

"Apa?" belum sampai satu detik, tapi pemuda Uchiha itu sudah menjawab perkataan Sakura dengan nada dingin andalannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit santai Sasuke? Aku akan berbicara secukupnya jika kau benar-benar tak ingin bicara denganku." Jawab Sakura membalas dinginnya nada Sasuke.

"Hn, bicaralah."

"Gay- _sensei_ tadi mencarimu. Katanya kau harus menyelesaikan essay voli-mu." Ucap Sakura sembari menyesap minumannya.

Pandangan aneh Sasuke berikan pada Sakura, seakan ada yang kurang dari pernyataan gadis itu. Sadar akan tatapan Sasuke, Sakura pun bertanya "Apa?"

"Aku saja?"

"Umm, tid-"

"Naruto juga kok, kau aman Sasuke." Belum selesai Sakura dengan kalimatnya, Ino memotong percakapan Sakura-Sasuke dengan nada dan senyum melecehkan andalannya.

"Dan dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke. Ia melihat sekitar tempat mereka berkumpul. Merasa ada yang ganjil karena tidak hanya Naruto yang tidak ada, tapi . .

" _Shit,_ dia mengikuti Hinata?" Sasuke bangun dari posisi selonjornya ketika mengetahui kekasihnya juga tak ada disitu.

"Jika kau akan memukuli Naruto sebaiknya jangan. Karena lihatlah, dia membantu membawakan buku-buku tebal tak berguna miliik _putri-mu_ itu." Ucap Shikamaru malas sambil menekankan kata 'putri-mu' karena sikap posesif Sasuke.

"Dimana?" desis Sasuke.

Belum sampai dua detik, mereka yang dibicarakan pun datang.

"Konnichiwa Hinata- _hime."_ Cara Sai menyapa Hinata membuatnya mendapat tatapan tajam Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa Ino bertahan dengan playboy satu ini, Sasuke pun tak habis pikir. Apa yang dipikirkan Ino dalam kepala pirangnya itu?

"-dan Konnichiwa _baka_ Naruto." Ucap Ino menyambung sapaan Sai. _Oh sekarang Sasuke tau mengapa mereka ditakdirkan bersama._

Sasuke beralih dari pasangan itu dan melihat kedatangan Hinata dan Naruto. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto? Mengikuti Hinata dan berpura-pura bertemu secara tidak sengaja selanjutnya membantu Hinata membawa buku-bukunya itu eh? S _ungguh licik dobe._

"Konnichiwa minna-san" jawab Hinata lembut dan kemudian duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Sebelah sini Hinata." Pinta Sasuke dengan nada ' _tak-terbantah'_ miliknya.

Hinata pun tersenyum kecut dan mengikuti perintah Sasuke untuk duduk disamping pemuda raven itu. Sakura yang sedari tadi diam memandang dua sejoli itu kini mengeratkan pegangannya pada minumannya. Sakura tahu betul bagaimana buruknya sikap posesif Sasuke, dan tentunya Ia juga tahu bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi entah mengapa terasa begitu menyakitkan melihat mereka berdua. Apalagi dengan perhatian yang Sasuke berikan pada Hinata.

 _Begitukah rasanya menjadi penggemar rahasia?_

"Hinata- _chan,_ ini buku-bukumu." Ketika Naruto akan memberikan buku-buku itu, tangan kekar Sasuke merebutnya.

"Baik sekali kau, dobe _."_ Desis Sasuke tajam.

"Apa-apaan kau teme?" Ucap Naruto jengkel. Naruto sudah hafal betul sifat Sasuke, hanya saja kali ini Ia merasa tidak terima dihakimi begitu saja.

"Apa-apaan bagaimana? Sudah jelas kau mengikuti Hinata dan berpura-pura tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan sok membantunya. Bukan begitu Hinata?" papar Sasuke dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Hinata dan Naruto membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Oke baiklah, Sasuke memang sangat overprotektif padanya, hanya saja ini sudah kelewatan batas. Biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah menuduh tanpa bukti seperti ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_. Kau salah paham. Naruto- _kun_ tidak mengikutiku. Aku terjatuh didepan toilet cowok karena buku itu sangat berat, tepat saat itu Naruto- _kun_ keluar dari sana. Dia membantuku membereskan buku-buku itu dan membantu membawakannya kemari." Jelas Hinata untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini.

Tapi, kau taulah bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Bodoh. Hinata berkata benar Sasuke. Tidakkah kau lihat dari tadi Naruto bersama kita duduk disampingku. Dan Hinata memang sudah tidak ada sejak pertama kali kita disini. Naruto izin padaku untuk ke toilet." Ungkap Sakura malas. "gunakan kepala ayam- _mu_ itu untuk berpikir Sasuke. Dan tentunya berpikirlah secara jernih." Sambung Sakura cepat.

"Dan masalahnya, aku tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikanmu."

 _Begitukah rasanya?_

"SASUKE-KUN!" Hinata berteriak kali ini, nafasnya memburu cepat.

"Cukup Hinata. Aku tidak mau mendengar perkataan dusta kalian." Dan saat itu juga pemuda raven itu meninggalkan kelompoknya. Berjalan menjauh dan menghantamkan bahu pada tiga orang lain dibelakang mereka yang baru bergabung. Tentunya mereka juga mendengar semuanya.

Setelah punggung tegap itu menghilang dibalik koridor, semua mata tertuju pada gadis musim semi yang tertunduk dalam. Bahunya tampak bergetar, namun dengan cepat Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kelompoknya.

"Sakura- _chan."_ Baru saja kepala pink itu ditegakkan, Hinata langsung menghambur memeluk gadis itu. Bukan Sakura yang menangis, namun Hinata.

"Sakura- _chan._ Kumohon . . kumohon maafkan Sasuke- _kun._ Aku yakin Ia tak bermaksud begitu. Ia hanya tengah emosi. Maafkan dia, kumohon." Isakan terus terdengar dari bibir mungil itu. Terus mengucapkan permohonan maaf terhadap kesalahan yang bahkan tak Ia lakukan.

Ia terus menangis seakan itu adalah kesalahannya yang paling fatal. Haruno Sakura masih terdiam seribu bahasa, begitupun mereka yang lain. Sakura tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bukankah memang, bahwa _'mereka'_ itu suka menindas orang lain yang mencari gara-gara dengan _mereka._ Dan itulah yang Sakura lakukan. Sakura membuat sang alpha marah. Bukankah Sakura pantas mendapatkan ini untuk perkataannya itu?

Tapi kenapa malah tatapan iba yang Ia dapatkan? Mengapa bukan gelak tawa atau tampang puas? Sakura memperhatikan kelompok itu. Kelompok yang masih terdiam dalam posisinya.

"Apakah dia memang selalu menyebalkan begitu?"

Tangan bebas Sakura kini beralih membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hinata. Ini bukan salahmu, memang si pantat ayam itu yang salah. Jangan suka menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas kesalahan orang lain Hinata. Itu tidak baik." ucap Sakura melepas pelan pelukan Hinata. Tangannya kini beralih pada pundak Hinata yang masih bergetar.

"Kata-katamu seperti N-Neji- _nii_ , Sakura- _chan."_ Balas Hinata ditengah sesegukannya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Memang dialah sumber kata-kata itu. Benarkan Neji?" Sakura menatap kearah Neji masih dengan tersenyum.

"Well, sudahlah. Jangan teruskan drama ini." ucap Ino riang bangkit dari pelukan Sai.

"Drama kau bilang?" Naruto bertanya tak percaya.

"Maksud kami, sudahlah jangan terlalu larut. Begini, ada yang ingin Ino sampaikan. Benarkan _dear?_ " ujar Sai sambil merangkul pundak Ino. Pemuda jakung itu tersenyum sampai matanya tak terlihat. _Benar-benar Sai._

"Ada apa Ino?" Sakura bertanya. Matanya menyipit melihat kedua pasangan itu. _Tampaknya kabar baik._

"Kami mengundang kalian untuk datang ke pembukaan bisnis perdana kami, _berdua."_ Ujar kedua pasangan itu kelewat senang.

Semua orang disitu terdiam.

"Benarkah?" Naruto bertanya.

"Iya Naruto. Memangnya apa barusan yang kami katakan ha?" Ino menatap jengkel si pirang. _hei ingatlah Ino, kau juga pirang._

"Bukan, bukan. Maksudku, Sai dan kami kan baru pulang satu bulan yang lalu. Kapan ini terjadi? Atau lebih tepatnya kapan kalian merencanakan ini? Kau tau Ino,ini sangat mengagumkan." Senyum cerah terpatri diwajah mereka semua menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

"Pertanyaan yang tepat Naruto. Kami merencanakan ini jauh sebelum kita pergi ke Inggris. Jadi saat aku dan kalian disana, Ino menyelesaikan itu semua sendiri." Jelas Sai dengan bangganya. Ia pun mencium bibir Ino dengan cepat.

"Sebuah pelukan untukmu kurasa tidak cukup." Ujar Sakura yang kemudian berhambur memeluk Ino disusul oleh Hinata.

"Aku sangat terkesan Ino _-chan._ Kau sungguh luar biasa, kupastikan Neji- _nii_ tidak akan beralasan untuk tidak hadir."

"Oh kau memanglah Hinata dan aku tidak salah. Baiklah, lakukan itu Hinata." Ino pun kembali memeluk Hinata. "Dan, terima kasih." Sambungnya sambil menatap penuh kemenangan terhadap Neji.

"Dimana Gaara dan Tenten? Mereka harus tau ini." ucap Sai.

"Tenten sudah tau. Kurasa kau hanya harus memberitahu Gaara. Mereka sedang menjalani detensi karena memecahkan kaca saat bermain rondes." Ucap Ino. "Dan jangan lupa Sasuke, dia harus datang." Sambung Ino dan dijawab anggukan dari Sai.

"Benarkah itu pacarmu Neji?" Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya diam, kini turun dari pohon dan mendengus geli mengingat kenyataan bahwa Tenten adalah pacar dari seorang Hyuuga Neji yang terhormat. _Impossible._

Dan mereka semua pun tertawa.

 **..**

 **..**

"Well, Sakura terima kasih kau sudah menemaniku."

"Tak masalah Ino. Dan terima kasih untuk _dress_ ini." ucapku. Bayangkan, Ino membelikanku banyak _dress_ dengan paksaan hidup atau mati. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menolaknya, tapi setelah cukup lama berteman dengannya kurasa aku sudah tau bagaimana keras kepalanya dia. Apa boleh buat?

"Tak masalah Sakura. Aku memang sudah berencana mengajakmu berbelanja. Tanganku sudah gatal untuk membelikanmu itu saat aku dan Tenten jalan-jalan kemarin."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kami keluar dari butik itu dan berjalan dalam diam menyusuri jalan trotoar ini. Sesekali Ino mengoceh tentang masalahnya, kadang pula aku yang bertanya padanya. Aku tak tega membiarkannya berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila, maka dari itu aku menanggapi keluh kesah Ino.

"Nah, waktu itu Tenten dan Gaara dikejar-kejar oleh anjing tetanggaku. Mereka itu sebenarnya hanya berniat untuk latihan karate, tapi kau tahulah bagaimana kelakuan mereka kalau sudah berdua?"

"Dunia seperti milik mereka." Jawabku. Dan tawa kami pun pecah.

"Haha tepat sekali! Aku ingat jelas, waktu itu kami masih junior high school. Lalu mereka terus berlari seperti pilihannya hanya tinggal hidup atau mati, pada saat itu aku baru pulang berbelanja di mini market dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kami bertabrakan sehingga kantong belanjaanku rusak parah. Hukumannya tentu saja mereka yang membawa semua belanjaan itu sampai kerumahku. Aah, itu akan selalu aku ingat." Ino terkekeh dan tersenyum, matanya menerawanag seperti membayangkan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu.

"Jadi, kisah kau dan Sai bagaimana?" aku bertanya penasaran.

"Kalau soal itu, aku dan Sai akan menceritakannya saat pembukaan bisnis kami." Ino tersenyum lebar, aku mengangguk paham. Lalu kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan aku kaget saat Ino berteriak sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

"Sakura! Kau lihat tidak di cafe itu? Ada mobil teman-teman kita, apa yang mereka lakukan di cafe outdoor itu? Berpesta? Ah tidak mungkin mereka tidak mengajakku." Ino menduga-duga, dan aku pun larut dalam rasa penasaran yang sama. Kuperhatikan parkiran itu. Benar, itu mobil mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa tidak mampir saja?" usulku asal.

"Kau benar! Ayo Sakura!"

Cafe itu tampak ramai. Kami memasukinya, aroma _junkfood_ memenuhi penciumanku. Aku dan Ino mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sesuatu yang familiar. Kami terus berjalan hingga ke bagian outdoor dan benar saja, rambut Naruto dan Gaara mengakhiri pencarian kami.

"Oi Ino! Sakura!" Naruto melambai-lambai saat kami mendekati meja mereka.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kalian akan berkumpul?" Ino memanyunkan bibirnya tampak kesal.

"Aku baru akan menjemputmu pig, tapi kau sudah sampai duluan. Tadi pagi aku bertanya pada Sai, kau dan Sakura akan pergi kemana. Jadinya kami memutuskan untuk berkumpul dekat mall itu." Tenten menanggapi keluhan Ino tanpa berpaling dari _psp_ nya.

"Kau kalah!" tiba-tiba Gaara berteriak sambil menjitak kepala Tenten.

"AH! Baka! Sakit tau!" Tenten menatap Gaara kesal.

"Giliranku Tenten!" Naruto mencoba merebut _psp_ itu dari Tenten.

"Tidak Naruto, aku belum puas untuk mengalahkan Gaara!" ucap Tenten sambil menatap sengit pada si rambut merah.

"Sudah kalah, curang pun juga. Kau sudah janji untuk bergantian dengan Naruto Tenten baka! Sudah akui saja kekalahanmu, kau tidak akan menang melawanku." Gaara tersenyum melecehkan, dengan segera ia merebut benda itu dari Tenten dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Apa?!" Tenten makin kesal.

"Ah terima kasih Gaara. Yosh! Ayo kita bertanding!" Naruto tampak sangat bersemangat.

Aku tertawa melihat pertengkaran mereka. Kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada yang lainnya. Dimana Sasuke? Aku tidak melihatnya diantara mereka. Ingin rasanya aku bertanya, namun kuurungkan niatku.

"Sakura duduklah." Neji menyuruhku untuk duduk karena sedari tadi hanya aku yang masih berdiri sedangkan Ino telah bergabung dengan Sai dan Shikamaru, dan aku pun mengiyakan.

"Dimana Hinata?" aku bertanya, melihat Neji tampaknya datang seorang diri.

"Dia sedang menemani Sasuke." Jawab pemuda Hyuuga itu singkat.

Aku menggangguk paham. Oh bodohnya diriku.

"Neji, kau tidak jadi pergi?" Tenten bertanya, aku menatap Neji dan kemudian ikut bertanya. "Kemana?"

"Tentu saja jadi. Aku sedang menunggu Hinata. Kami rencananya akan pergi mengunjungi orang tua ibu kami. Beliau sakit keras." Neji menjawab. "Tenten, _Kaasan_ ingin bertemu denganmu." Lanjutnya.

Tenten tampak bersemu, aku menahan tawa menyaksikan itu.

"Jadi kau akan ikut bersamaku." Ucap Neji menatap Tenten sepenuhnya.

"E-eh? Kenapa tidak bilang kemarin? Aku tidak bersiap-siap." Tenten menatap horor pada Neji dan kemudian melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya. Kaos lebar dengan Celana lebar pula. Tipikal cewek yang tidak peduli penampilan.

"Nanti kita akan mampir kerumahmu." Jawab Neji, Tenten menghembuskan nafas lega.

Beberapa menit kami terlibat obrolan seru. Sebenarnya aku tidak termasuk, lebih tepatnya aku hanya menyaksikan mereka. Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kalau mereka bertanya pendapatku, aku hanya menjawab yang dapat kumengerti saja.

Tak lama berselang tampak dua sejoli dari kejauhan dan akhirnya bergabung bersama kami. Aku mengulum senyum saat mereka menyapa.

"Hai Sakura- _chan!_ " sapa Hinata kepadaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman, Hinata hendak duduk disampingku tapi Neji segera menyela.

"Hinata kau lama sekali. Ayo berangkat." Neji bangkit dan segera mengajak Hinata yang baru bergabung untuk pergi lagi.

"Kami baru sampai, setidaknya biarkan dia duduk sejenak." Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata, aku menatap mereka seksama.

"Kami sudah terlambat, ini juga salahmu karena terlalu lama. Ayo cepat Hinata." Neji sedikit mendesak.

"Ah iya-iya Neji- _nii._ Sasuke- _kun,_ aku pamit ya." Hinata melepas pelan genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Ayo Tenten." Neji beranjak duluan, disusul oleh Tenten dan Hinata.

Aku melihat bahu pemuda itu melemas, tak biasanya seperti itu, meingat ia memiliki bahu yang tegap. Matanya terus mengiringi kepergian Hinata. Aku menilai-nilai seberapa dalam perasaannya pada Hinata kemudian membandingan dengan diriku sendiri.

Aku bisa apa?

Aku mendengus geli dengan pemikiranku sendiri, bodohnya aku.

Satu persatu diantara kami pamit. Menyisakan aku, Sasuke, Ino, Sai dan Shikamaru. Aku mulai gerah, terik matahari seperti membakar kulitku. Ingin rasanya aku menginstrupsi obrolan Sai dan Ino agar aku bisa segera pulang, namun kuurungkan niatku karena mereka sedang membicarakan persiapan acara besok.

"Aku duluan." Sasuke bangkit dan mengambil kunci mobilnya diatas meja.

"Tunggu Sasuke!" panggil Ino, Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Ino seperti bertanya.

"Aku titip Sakura ya. Tolong antarkan dia pulang."

Tunggu, apa?! Aku pulang bersama Sasuke? Ino mengedip kearahku. Memasang tampang memelasnya dan memohon pada Sasuke.

"Shikamaru saja." Jawab Sasuke dan kemudian berbalik.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan?

"Ah ayolah Sasuke. Apa salahnya kau mengantar Sakura? Aku rasa Hinata akan senang jika kau berbuat baik kepada Sakura." Ino memainkan suaranya. Ia menggunakan nama Hinata sebagai alasan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Ck, dasar. Cepatlah Haruno." Sasuke menatapku malas dan kemudian segera pergi.

Bahkan dia masih memanggilku Haruno.

"Ayo cepat Sakura, Sasuke tidak akan menunggu." Ino tersenyum padaku, ia menautkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya seraya meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak enak membuatmu lama menunggu. Urusanku masih banyak Sakura. Maaf ya."

"Tak apa Ino. Sebenarnya kau bisa mengatakan padaku sejak tadi, aku bisa naik angkutan umum."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah." Ino menggeleng kuat. "Nah cepatlah Sakura, Sasuke sudah tak terlihat."

Aku mengangguk dan kemudian menyusul langkah panjang Sasuke. Dia berjalan sangat cepat, aku tak dapat menyamai langkahnya. Aku melempar pandang pada parkiran yang luas. Dimana kiranya Sasuke parkir? Aku kehilangan jejaknya.

Aku melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Aah dimana dia? Hari sudah siang. Otomatis parkiran pun menjadi ramai. Ini kawasan kota dan tak mungkin sepi. Nihil, aku tidak menemukannya.

Aku pasrah dan menyeret langkah kakiku. Mungkin dia sengaja meninggalkanku, pikirku. Bukannya dari awal dia sudah menolak? Ah kenapa aku berharap? Ayolah Sakura, dia itu Uchiha Sasuke. Manusia es yang tak berperasaan juga menyebalkan dan mendebarkan.

Eh? Hei, apa yang kupikirkan?!

Sadar Sakura, sadar! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan.

"Bodoh. Bodoh." gumamku. Tas belanjaan yang kutenteng mulai terasa berat. Halte bus tampak masih jauh dari pandanganku. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari dahiku. Ini panas sekali. Aku mengipas-ngipas dengan tanganku, kemudian kuikat kuncir rambutku. Beberapa helai rambut jatuh, dan aku membiarkannya. Aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin pulang.

Klakson mobil silih berganti berbunyi. Aku begitu risih dengan kota ini. Lalu lintasnya begitu padat, berbeda dengan di Otogakure. Ah aku merindukan tempat asalku. Kerisihanku menjadi-jadi saat klakson mobil dibelakangku terus berbunyi tak sabar.

Aku melihat kebelakang dan melihat sebuah mobil mewah dengan Sasuke sebagai pengendaranya.

"Haruno!" Ia memanggilku. Tampaknya ia kesal, aku tak peduli. Bukannya tadi dia yang meninggalkanku?

Aku mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan perjalanku.

"Haruno! Berbalik!"

"Apa?!" aku berbalik marah, berharap orang yang mengklakson tadi melihat kemarahanku. Namun hanya dalam hitungan detik, pemuda itu telah berada dihadapanku.

"Kau tuli ya?" ia memakiku. "Kemana saja kau? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi." Lanjutnya.

"Kau yang kemana?! Aku mencari-carimu!" balasku tak kalah sengit.

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Riuh klakson kembali terdengar. Itu berasal dari mobil-mobil yang berada dibelakang mobil Sasuke. Si pantat ayam meninggalkan mobilnya terparkir dilalu lintas jalan raya hanya untuk memarahiku.

"Ayo cepat." Ia tidak membalasku. Dengan cepat ia menarik tanganku dan memasukkanku kedalam mobilnya. Cengkramannya menyakitkan, aku meringis saat pintu mobil telah tertutup.

 **..**

 **..**

Aku menggosok gigiku malas. Minggu pagi adalah hal yang membosankan.

Aku berkumur dan kemudian membasuh wajahku.

" _Haruno!"_

" _Haruno! Berbalik!"_

" _Apa?!"_

" _Kau tuli ya"_

" _Kemana saja kau? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi."_

" _Kau yang kemana?! Aku mencari-carimu!"_

" _Ayo cepat."_

Percakapan itu kembali terbayang olehku. Uchiha Sasuke menungguku?

Seperti suatu hal yang mustahil—

tapi itu nyata.

Aku mengulum senyum kecil, kuraih handuk digantungan dan kukeringkan wajahku.

 _Mobil itu mogok. Tepat saat akan memasuki perumahanku._

" _Sial." Sasuke mengumpat keras._

" _Sudahlah. Biar aku berjalan, sudah sampai kok." Aku membuka pintu mobil itu. Seketika petir menyambar. Hujan deras pun menggantikan teriknya matahari tadi._

 _Aku terkaget karena kilat yang begitu menyilaukan mata. Alhasil aku kembali menutup pintu mobil itu._

" _Nah kenapa tidak jadi?" ia tersenyum meremehkan._

 _Aku menatapnya jengkel, "Aku kaget baka!" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan melihat pada langit yang begitu suram. 'Hujannya sangat deras.' Batinku._

 _Aku tidak menatapnya lagi dan kemudian kembali membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menembus lebatnya rintik hujan._

 _Kudekap erat pemberian Ino. Aku berharap tidak basah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hujannya sangat deras. Aku berlari kecil agar segera sampai dirumahku diujung jalan ini. Bajuku hampir basah seluruhnya. Namun, hujan tiba-tiba reda._

 _Reda diatas kepalaku._

" _Bodoh."_

 _Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri disampingku dengan payung abu-abu miliknya. Aku menengadah untuk menatapnya. Terdiam beberapa saat dengan mulut yang terbuka, mataku terpaku pada onyxnya yang berkilat tajam. Mata itu membiusku._

 _Tangannya yang bebas menjitakku pelan,_

" _Betapa bodohnya dirimu Haruno." Lagi dan lagi ia mengejekku._

Wajahku sudah kering, namun handuk itu tak lepas dari wajahku.

Aah kurasa wajahku memanas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Reason Destiny chp 4 up!

Gatau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen aja update fic ini:') setelah sekian lama ini terbengkalai. Well, sebenarnya aku kehilangan feel buat nulisnya. Tapi aku menemukan buku yang isinya ide-ide dari Reason Destiny, dan jadilah ini.

Setahun lebih, dan yap, ini update

Terakhir Desember 2015 :v

Review anda-anda sekalian sangat berguna^^


	5. 5 : A testament when we were both

_a fic by_ _belivixx_

 **Reason Destiny**

 **Naruto** milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hinata, aku akan menjemputmu 30 menit lagi."_

"Baiklah, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Kemudian ia menaruh ponsel itu diatas nakas di meja riasnya. Tangan putih itu beralih pada sisir yang terletak didepannya. Ia menyisir helaian indigonya yang panjang kemudian menyematkan sebuah bando putih diantara helaian itu.

Dress bewarna biru langit dan sepasang sepatu flat shoes bewarna putih. Tas kecilnya ia sampirkan pada bahu mungilnya dan kembali mengecek kembali isinya.

"Lengkap."

Kemudian permata lavender itu menatap lurus pada cermin didepannya.

' _The last date, Hinata?' batinnya._

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin itu. Gadis tak tahu diri, tak tahu terima kasih. Cih, kenapa ia masih berani-beraninya berdandan padahal ini adalah ajang terakhir untuk meninggalkan kenangan indah sebelum menyakiti hati Sasuke.

Ia masih bertanya-tanya. Apa salah Sasuke padanya? Kenapa ia tega berbuat seperti ini pada Sasuke? Padahal Hinata tahu pasti bahwa Sasuke hanya melihatnya, hanya mencintainya. Kurang kejam apa dirinya ini?

Ingin rasanya Hinata memohon pada bumi tempat ia berpijak agar bumi menelannya. Ia tak sanggup, ia tak sanggup untuk meneruskan semua ini. Ia tak kuasa untuk berbohong lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena dewa pun tahu, hatinya juga mencintai Sasuke sama besarnya. Sangat mencintai pemuda raven itu, walau bagaimana pun sikapnya pada Hinata. Tapi Hinata mengerti, begitulah cara Sasuke menyampaikan perasaannya.

Genangan air pada pelupuk matanya mengaburkan pandangannya. Ah ia menangis lagi.

Ia sudah memakai concealer hari ini. Ia harap mata sembabnya tak diketahui oleh Sasuke.

Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata meminta pada Sasuke. Untuk kali ini saja, biarlah Hinata yang memerankan peran Sasuke. Biarlah untuk hari ini ia menjadi yang Sasuke inginkan selama ini.

Klakson mobil berbunyi dua kali, ah Sasuke sudah tiba. Ia segera turun dari kamarnya dan pamit pada Neji yang berada diruang keluarga.

"Aku pergi."

"Hinata kau yakin?"

"Ya Neji- _nii._ Aku yakin."

"Ganbatte nee, Hime."

Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum penuh, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Neji diruangan itu.

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini Hinata."

Uchiha Sasuke memujiku. Aku menatap kearahnya, namun matanya memandang lurus kedepan.

"Oh benarkah Sasuke- _kun?_ Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau bahkan tidak memperhatikanku." Aku berjalan mendahuluinya dan kemudian menghalangi jalannya. "Nah katakan, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Sejak tadi hanya kau yang berada disampingku Hinata. Mana mungkin aku tidak memperhatikanmu." Ia terkekeh melihat aksiku yang tidak biasa. Sasuke lalu menggenggam tanganku dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Hinata, kau tak ingin mencoba permainan ini?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini?" ia mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu Sasuke- _kun._ " Ucapku pelan.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia melepaskan genggamannya. Sepersekian detik kami terdiam dijalan setapak itu. Aku tak melihatnya, aku tak melihat pada Sasuke. Aku memandang pada sepatu putihku yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan tempatku berpijak. Sama kontrasnya dengan hati dan misi yang kujalani.

"Kenapa?" suara Sasuke terasa berat ketika menanyakan itu.

". . ."

Aku diam, bukan berarti aku tak ingin menjawab. Hanya saja aku tak bisa melontarkan jawaban yang terlintas diotakku. Lidahku kelu. Untuk memandangnya pun rasanya sangat berat.

Dan kemudian, tangan kekar itu merangkulku. Memelukku. Menenggelamkanku didalam dekapannya. "Kenapa kau ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku Hinata?"

Lagi dan lagi ia bertanya tentang itu padaku. Aku hanya diam, masih tak bisa berbicara.

"Padahal hanya kau yang memiliki seluruh waktu dihidupku. Kenapa kau malah ingin menghabiskannya? Kau masih akan memilikinya hingga nafasku terhenti." Lanjutnya.

Jantungku berdebar. Sangat cepat hingga aku tak bisa menghitung debaran itu. Nafasku berpacu dengan detik waktu yang terus berlalu. Oh, jangan lupakan air mata yang berlomba turun dari pelupuk mataku. Perlahan tanganku terangkat dan membalas pelukannya. Meski tanganku tak bisa memeluknya utuh. Namun kudekap seerat yang kubisa.

Sangat erat sampai aku berpikir mungkin Sasuke akan heran. Aku tak mengeluarkan suara, tak terisak dan hanya diam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Aku memeluknya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya sebanyak yang kuinginkan. Memeluknya seperti tak ada hari esok yang akan kusambut. Aku memeluknya.

Memeluknya bukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Karena aku yakin, masih ada beberapa pelukan lagi sebelum perpisahan utama yang menanti. Aku memeluknya untuk menguatkan diriku, untuk meyakinkan hatiku. Bahwa yang kulakukan ini adalah yang terbaik, adalah hal baik.

Tak peduli aku berdosa atau tidak. Kuharap para dewa mengerti dengan keadaanku. Terhadap takdirku yang berperan sebagai alasan sebuah takdir yang lain.

Sebagai alasan takdir orang lain.

Lalu aku tersadar, cintaku juga merupakan takdir orang lain.

Lenganku lemas seketika. Pelukanku mengendur lalu Sasuke juga melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh daguku. Kemudian mencium keningku selama yang dia inginkan. Aku memejamkan mataku. Dadaku sangat sakit, ngilu bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang datang bersama perkara yang lain. _Tahan Hinata. Tahan._

"Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa kau menangis?" tangannya bergerak menghapus air mataku.

"Aku disini." Lalu Sasuke membelai rambutku halus. "Jika itu terlalu berat, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku. Aku bersamamu Hinata. Jangan menanggung bebanmu sendirian."

Aku tersenyum kecut dengan perkataannya. Merasa sangat menyakitinya. Tak sadarkah dia bahwa akulah yang akan memberinya beban? Bahwa akulah yang akan memberikan suatu perkara berat padanya. Bahwa aku yang akan melimpahkan padanya tentang kenyataan pahit.

"Aku tidak menangis Sasuke- _kun."_ _bohong._

Aku menjauh sekitar dua langkah dari Sasuke. Kemudian menepuk nepuk pipiku. "Nah lihatkan aku tidak menangis? Aku hanya terharu karena tiba-tiba saja Uchiha Sasuke bersikap romantis padaku." Tanganku memukul pundaknya.

Ia tertawa melihat aksiku. Aku menebak, sebenarnya ia tertawa pasti karena pukulanku tidak berasa apa-apa. "Lalu, sekarang apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menarik tangannya dan kemudian berjalan kedepan. "Aku ingin kita melakukan foto box."

Sasuke diam. Ia tidak menjawab. Aku tak mempedulikannya, aku terus menariknya hingga pada antrian foto box.

"Kau yakin?" akhirnya ia bertanya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke _-kun_ menolak." Aku memanyunkan bibirku seperti yang sering dilakukan Ino. Aku berharap ini sebaik seperti yang Ino lakukan.

"Bukan. Maksudku, kau yakin? Lihatlah wajahmu, sangat pucat _dear."_ Sasuke mencubit pipiku. Ah dia benar. Aku sudah menahannya sejak tadi. Pasti sekarang aku terlihat seperti mayat yang berjalan.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kau lebih pucat dari biasanya."

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke- _kun_. Ini mungkin karena aku menggunakan make up terlalu tipis." alasanku.

"Baiklah, ini giliran kita." Dan kami pun masuk kedalam mesin foto box itu.

Kendaraan ini berjalan dengan normal. Kami menikmati senja hari diperjalanan.

"Hinata? Kau keberatan jika kita ke rumahku dulu?" Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan.

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Konyol, sangat konyol. Sudah berulang kali aku berakhir dirumah itu tapi ia masih senantiasa menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku. "Tentu tidak. Kali ini apa alasanmu?" aku tersenyum miring, sedikit meliriknya.

Ah di tertawa lagi. "Kali ini _Kaa-san_ merindukanmu." Lalu kami berbelok memasuki pagar mewah mansion Uchiha.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Sasuke. Ah Hinata?" seorang wanita sosialita menatapku bahagia.

"Kaa _-san."_ Aku membungkuk hormat dan kemudian wanita itu memelukku hangat. Ibuku dirumah ini, wanita yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ibuku sendiri.

Salahkah?

"Terima kasih Sasuke, kau sudah membawakan putri Kaa- _san_ kemari." Lirikan sinis Sasuke berikan pada ibunya, aku terkikik kecil melihat interaksi mereka.

"Hanya satu jam, dan dia kembali ke kamarku."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke- _kun?_ " aku mengendus geli mendengar pernyataan telak Sasuke.

"Satu jam Hinata, hanya satu jam."

"Ya ya baiklah Sasuke. Kau dan kamarmu." Uchiha Mikoto memutar mata bosan dan menarik diriku pergi bersamanya. "Nah Hime, ayo kemari. Ada beberapa gaun baru karyaku yang akan kuperlihatkan padamu. Kau harus bersedia menjadi salah satu diantara modelku nanti." Sekilas aku melirik pada Sasuke yang heran melihat kelakuan ibunya.

Ah keluarga ini. Apakah aku memang tak ditakdirkan untuk bergabung didalamnya? Bahkan untuk menerima kasih sayang seorang ibu yang selama ini tak pernah kudapatkan.

Tidak bisakah?

 **..**

 **..**

Acara ini berlangsung meriah. Sangat meriah.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Yamanaka dan para politikus dari keluarga Shimura turut menghadiri acara pembukaan restoran mewah milik Ino dan Sai. Tampak pula keluarga Nara datang sebagai kerabat dekat keluarga Yamanaka.

Aku tampak sangat kecil berada diantara mereka semua. Sangat kecil. Sebagai seorang gadis pendatang baru yang menggabungkan diri dengan _mereka._ Aku menatap sekitar mencari-cari sosok keberadaan orang-orang yang sudah bisa kupanggil dengan sebutan 'teman'.

Ah ternyata mereka disana. Berkumpul disuatu meja bundar dipojok ballroom ini, sangat mereka. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendatangi mereka, belum sampai pada langkah kelima tapi Naruto sudah menangkap pergerakanku dan melambai heboh padaku.

"Sakura- _chan!_ " tangannya melambai begitu tinggi padaku hingga mendapat jitakan dari Tenten. Aku tertawa pelan dan mulai mempercepat langkahku.

"Minna . ." gumamku.

"Kau cantik juga, Haruno." Seseorang hadir dari belakang dan memegang pundakku.

"G-gara _."_ Cicitku pelan, aku berusaha menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Gaara. Ia menaikan alisnya heran dan kemudian tertawa. "Aku mengerti." Ucapnya lalu kemudian duduk disamping Naruto.

"Gaara benar Sakura _-chan!_ Kau sangat cantik. Omong-omong kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah aku ketiduran. Maafkan aku." Aku menggaruk pipiku asal.

"Dasar Sakura." Seorang datang menghampiri kami dan membawakan nampan yang berisi berbagai macam minuman dan kemudian menawarkannya padaku. "Ini minumanmu." Tawarnya.

Aku termangu melihat penampilan Ino. Ia mengenakan pakaian pramusaji dan kemudian aku juga melihat Sai demikian. Sai datang dengan banyak makanan dan kemudian menyajikannya pada kami.

"Duduklah Sakura." Ino menarik kursiku dan kemudian mempersilahkanku untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih, Ino."

Kami mulai menyuap namun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Aku memperhatikan diantara kami dan aku sadar. Ah ya . .

"Tenten, dimana Hinata?" bisikku pelan.

Tenten masih mengunyah makanannya dan aku menunggu. "Lihat kesana." Kemudian ia menunjuk kearah dibelakang Shikamaru.

"Dia sedang bersama Sasuke. Itu klien-klien bisnis Sasuke, kebetulan mereka bertemu disini." Jawab Tenten.

Aku mengangguk paham dan kembali fokus pada makananku, walau sebenarnya fokusku sering teralihkan. Aku terus memperhatikan mereka hingga Sasuke mendapat sebuah panggilan masuk. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika, ia panik dan langsung berbicara pada Hinata. Aku memperhatikan Hinata, ia juga tak jauh beda dari Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata dan mereka meninggalkan pesta ini.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Ini masalah serius, pikirku. Kemudian aku beralih pada semua orang dimeja ini. "Maaf tapi apakah kalian tidak memperhatikan Sasuke dan Hinata? Mereka tampak cemas dan tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan pesta."

Semua menatap heran kepadaku dan akhirnya mereka mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar Sakura." Ucap Neji.

"Aku akan menghubungi Hinata. Kali ini kemana si brengsek itu membawa adikku?" Neji tampak geram dan dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Hinata sepertinya mengangkat panggilan Neji.

"Hinata kau dimana?"

"Apa?!" Neji tampak kaget.

"Perlukah kami menyusul?" raut wajah Neji berubah seketika.

Ini benar-benar masalah.

Kemudian Neji mengakhiri panggilan ini. "Ada apa Neji?" tanya Tenten segera. Kami semua tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran ini.

"Ya Neji, ada apa?" tuntut Naruto.

Neji menarik nafas beberapa saat dan meneguk air minumnya. "Madara- _sama_ kritis. Sangat kritis dari yang sebelumnya. Mereka sedang menuju rumah sakit."

Mereka semua menghentikan acara makan mereka dan tiba-tiba saja raut wajah mereka berubah sama seperti Sasuke dan Hinata tadi. Aku memperhatikan mereka, dan memberanikan diri bertanya. "Siapa Madara?"

"Madara adalah kakek Sasuke. Orang yang mendirikan Uchiha Corp." Jawab Shikamaru.

Aku mengangguk paham. "Lalu apa rencana kita?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Tentu saja kita akan mengjenguk beliau bodoh!" Ino tiba-tiba datang. "Kalian duluan saja, aku dan Sai akan menyusul." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, Sakura- _chan_ kau bersamaku ya?" tawar Naruto. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

 **..**

 **..**

Suara monitor memenuhi ruangan ini.

Kehidupan yang berada pada tubuh yang terbaring itu sangat lemah, sepertinya kematian sudah menghampirinya.

Gerakan kaku berasal dari tangannya. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kemudian dokter diruangan itu membantunya untuk membuka alat bantu pernafasannya.

"Y-ya-ma-to." Suara serak itu terasa begitu menyakitkan. Lalu seorang pria dengan pakaian formal menghampiri tubuh yang lemah itu.

Madara tampak membisikkan beberapa kata, lalu Yamato mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa yang Jii- _san_ katakan?" Uchiha Sasuke membuka suara pertama kali. Semua Uchiha diruangan itu mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan Sasuke. Mereka juga ingin mengetahui pembicaraan antara Madara Uchiha dan asisten kepercayaannya.

"Ini adalah sebuah wasiat. Dengarlah ini sebuah wasiat." Ucap Yamato tegas.

Uchiha Mikoto mengangguk paham, wajahnya tak dipoles oleh make up sedikit pun. Ia tampak sangat terpukul. "Apa? Katakanlah." Cicitnya pelan.

"Hanya ada satu wasiat dan hanya ada satu orang yang mengetahui ini." ucap Yamato lagi.

Semua orang memandang pria itu heran. "Tentu saja satu orang. Jii- _san_ hanya berbicara padamu!" Uchiha Sasuke tampak naik pitam.

"Bukan aku." Yamato menatap Sasuke tajam. "Tapi Hyuuga Hinata."

Semua orang diruangan itu tampak kaget. Sangat kaget. Lalu seluruh manik kelam menatap pada si pucat Hyuuga. "Apa itu benar Hinata?" Itachi membuka suara.

Hyuuga Hinata mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ini waktunya untuk mengatakannya. Ini waktunya.

Bulir-bulir air mata sudah membasahi pipi gadis itu sejak tadi. Semua orang menantikan jawabannya. Ia tahu bahwa semua orang menantikan jawabannya. Wasiat yang selama ini ia tanggung seorang diri, dengan berat hati harus ia bagi pada Uchiha Sasuke tercinta.

Hinata menarik nafas beberapa kali, kemudian melangkah mendekati tubuh Madara. Langkah pertama yang ia ambil bertepatan dengan saat kematian memanggil Madara Uchiha. Tangis Hinata pecah saat itu juga, dan langkah panjang ia ambil sesegera mungkin.

Tangan mungilnya memeluk tubuh pria tua itu. Tubuh yang tak lagi mengeluarkan aura hangat, dingin. Sangat dingin. Tak ada yang mengikuti langkahnya, para Uchiha diam ditempat mereka masing-masing.

Namun, Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mendekat. "Hinata."

Lalu Hyuuga Hinata menghambur memeluk pemuda raven itu. Jatuh terisak dipelukan Sasuke. "Ma-maafkan aku." Isaknya.

"Katakan Hinata." Suara Sasuke begitu dingin. Bahkan ia tak membalas pelukan Hinata seperti yang dilakukannya tiga hari yang lalu.

"Hinata apa wasiatnya? Katakanlah nak." Uchiha Mikoto datang dan membelai untaian halus gadis indigo tersebut. Hinata melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan kemudian memantapkan hati.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya mengatakan kalimat yang dinanti-nanti.

"Uchiha Sasuke harus menikahi Haruno Sakura." Ucap gadis Hyuuga itu tegas.

"Tanggung jawab ini diperuntukkan bagi Uchiha Sasuke berhubung perjodohan Itachi Uchiha dan Hinako Tsuki sudah dilaksanakan ketika mereka kecil." Lanjut Yamato tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada pilihan, jadi kumohon. Jalani saja, Sasuke- _kun."_ Tangan mungil itu bergerak memegang pipi Sasuke. Belum lagi tersentuh tapi si pemuda raven langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Siapa? Haruno?" Uchiha Mikoto menatap heran. "Aku merasa tidak asing."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	6. 6 : Your choice, Our destiny

_a fic by_ _belivixx_

 **Reason Destiny**

 **Naruto** milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan deras senantiasa mengguyur Tokyo sejak kemarin malam. Langit kelam begitu kentara juga angin dingin menerpa begitu kencang. Sangat kontras jika disandingkan dengan suasana kota Tokyo yang hangat.

Kumpulan orang-orang berpakaian hitam satu persatu meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman keluarga Uchiha, termasuk juga para keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Kesunyian kembali menyapa pemakaman itu.

Hyuuga Hinata berjalan mendekati sebuah kuburan yang tampaknya masih baru. Tangan dinginnya terulur untuk meletakkan sebuah bucket bunga lily. Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tiada payung yang menemaninya, hanya langit kelam yang langsung menatapnya.

Gadis itu memeluk dirinya sendiri, lalu terisak dibawah derasnya guyuran hujan. Buku-buku tangannya memutih saat ia dengan sadar menjambak rambutnya sekeras yang ia bisa. Tak ada teriakan, ia hanya menangis dalam kesunyian. Tanpa penuturan, gadis itu hanya akan terus menyakiti dirinya.

"Jii _-san,_ Sasuke pasti membenciku." Iris lavendernya tampak kosong menatap nisan itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya? Bisakah aku?" bibir ranumnya bergetar hebat. "Tanpa Jii- _san_? Bisakah?"

 **..**

 **..**

Masih mendung seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Masih dalam suasana yang sama. Masih dalam kebisuan yang sama juga.

Hari ini, akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu kembali menampakkan diri disekolah. Aura mencekam begitu terasa ketika ia melewati siswa lain yang berpapasan dengannya. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Sasuke seperti biasanya. Mungkin hari ini mereka sadar, Uchiha Sasuke sedang diselimuti oleh kabut tebal.

Masih terlalu pagi memang, namun bukan pemandangan aneh jika Haruno Sakura telah mengisi daftar hadir miliknya. Emeraldnya tampak lelah, ia tak memfokuskan pandangan pada apapun. Hanya tanpa sengaja matanya terkunci pada kuncup-kuncup melati ditaman ini.

Gadis itu memasukkan tangannya pada saku hoodie yang dikenakannya. Lalu berjalan untuk kembali ke kelas. Namun matanya menangkap sosok yang tampak familiar. Ia diam, tak melanjutkan. Diam dan memperhatikan.

"Berilah titik terang untuk ini semua." Gumamnya dengan menautkan tangannya.

Lalu gadis itu mengenakan tudung hoodienya dan menghilang dibalik lorong yang gelap.

Pembelajaran berlangsung seperti biasanya. Namun tentu saja semua ini terasa berbeda bagi sebagian orang. Suasana yang terasa asing, namun tak ada satupun yang membuka suara.

Ujian kelulusan sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan, diam adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini. Tak ada sesuatu yang menarik selain gerakan pulpen yang menari diatas kertas.

Bangku disebelahnya tampak kosong. Dari yang didengarnya, orang itu juga tak menampakkan diri bersamaan dengan dirinya. Bahkan sampai hari ini. Tatapannya kosong, ia sama sekali tidak mengisi formulir minat universitas seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya.

Pemuda raven itu menghela nafas lelah dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya. Tangannya tergerak menyentuh sesuatu dan kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

"Ini semua memuakkan." Gumamnya pelan.

 **..**

 **..**

Redup.

Ruangan ini tampak begitu redup, minim pencahayaan.

Rasa pengap juga begitu kentara. Tangan dingin itu meraih sebuah pil obat bersamaan dengan segelas air, lalu menelannya pelan.

Helaian gelap itu tampak lusuh. Sama lusuhnya dengan busana yang digunakannya.

Senin, Selasa, Rabu, Jumat, Minggu . .

Ah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ia mengingat kata mandi?

Dua minggu? Ah mungkin lebih dari itu.

Dengan perlahan, tubuh ringkihnya kembali berbaring diatas tempat tidur yang tak karuan. Sangat berantakan. Sangat bukan dirinya.

Tangannya menggapai-gapai sebuah pigura diatas meja dihadapannya. Meraihnya dan kemudian memeluknya erat. Sangat erat hingga rasanya terlalu sulit untuk sekedar menelan pil tadi.

Cahaya yang dimiliki iris lavender tersebut tampak padam. Hingga bulir-bulir air mata pun kembali membasahi wajahnya yang teramat pucat itu. Terdengar isakan pelan yang keluar bersamaan dengan pil obat yang urung masuk ke pencernaannya.

Lagi . . ia menangis dalam kegelapan.

 **..**

 **..**

Gelap. Tidak ada cahaya. Kelam. Tidak terang.

Aku menggeliat tidak nyaman. Kutarik selimutku lagi untuk menyelimutiku hingga pangkal hidung. Aku terbangun dan ini dingin sekali.

Aku menutup mataku dan mencoba untuk kembali tidur.

Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit.

Sial, ini tidak berhasil.

Aku menyerah, dengan malas aku melirik pada jam digital yang tergantung di dinding. Masih terlalu gelap untuk berangkat sekolah, karena memang masih jam dua dini hari. Apa yang akan kulakukan dengan kondisi ini? Aku sangat jarang terbangun dimalam hari.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, kuputuskan untuk mengecek ponselku. Butuh beberapa saat bagi mataku untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya ponselku dikegelapan ini. Apa kiranya hal yang menarik untuk kulihat?

Dengan lincah tanganku men- _scroll_ setiap sesuatu yang kupikir menarik. Hingga sebuah notifikasi hadir, ah ini grup chat kami. Apakah mereka juga sama sepertiku? Terbangun di jam tanggung ini?

Aku cukup kaget melihat riwayat chat mereka yang sudah menembus angka enam ratus lebih. Mungkin mereka terlibat obrolan seru, seingatku mereka lebih suka untuk video call atau sejenisnya. Aku memilih untuk membaca percakapan itu dari awal.

Wah yang memulai adalah Gaara. Oh ternyata ini berawal dari kekesalannya pada Sai, lalu Ino bergabung dan disusul oleh Naruto. Aku tertawa pelan karena Naruto yang berusaha menengahi justru menjadi bahan bullyan oleh Ino. Hanya itu?

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh tapi entahlah. Aku terus membaca percakapan itu.

Hingga pada beberapa menit berikutnya Tenten bergabung.

 _Tenten : Minna? Apakah kalian disana?_

 _Ino, Sai : Masih akan terjaga untuk waktu yang lama._

 _Gaara : Kau dari mana Tenten no baka? Kenapa tidak menerima undanganku untuk war?_

 _Naruto : Itu benar Tenten. Kami hampir saja kalah._

 _Tenten : Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa bergabung malam ini._

 _Gaara : Kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu?_

 _Tenten :Yah kupikir begitu._

 _Ino : Ada apa Tenten? Keberatan jika aku menelponmu?_

 _Tenten : Aku akan mengatakan disini saja._

 _Sai : Something important?_

 _Naruto : Kurasa begitu Sai, tidak biasanya Tenten begitu._

 _Tenten : Kau benar. Ini tentang Hinata._

 _Shikamaru : Bersangkutan dengan keganjilan selama ini?_

 _Tenten : Kau benar Shika . . Tadi Neji mengajakku untuk dinner, tatapan matanya tampak lelah. Dengan susah payah aku membujuknya untuk menceritakan masalahnya._

 _Gaara : Lalu?_

 _Tenten : Kalian tahu? Neji menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Hinata. Selama ini dia mengatakan pada kita bahwa Hinata sedang berada di luar negri untuk menemani ayah mereka. Namun aku mulai curiga dengan Neji yang selalu sibuk dan ingin selalu cepat pulang. Dan akhirnya ia mengatakannya padaku._

 _Ino : Kenapa kau bertele-tele? Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Naruto : Ya, ada apa dengan Hinata-chan?_

 _Tenten : Dia sakit. Aku tak tahu dia sakit seperti apa. Tapi yang jelas ini buruk, sangat buruk. Kurasa bukan sekedar penyakit biasa hingga ia tidak hadir sekolah hampir sebulankan?_

 _Ino : Ah kau benar Tenten . . Itu sangat bukan Hinata._

 _Sai : Apakah Sasuke tahu? Naruto? Shikamaru?_

 _Shikamaru : Tidak._

 _Naruto : Kita harus memberitahu Sasuke!_

 _Tenten : Tidak jangan Naruto!_

 _Gaara : Kenapa tidak?_

 _Tenten : Aku berjanji pada Neji untuk merahasiakan ini. Namun aku tak sanggup untuk menutupi lebih lama dari kalian. Neji mengutamakan agar Sasuke tidak mengetahui._

 _Sai : Sejak Madara-sama meninggal, apakah menurut kalian mereka berkomunikasi?_

 _Ino : Tentu saja! Mereka kan kekasih._

 _Shikamaru : Kurasa tidak. Tidak sama sekali._

 _Gaara : Terjadi sesuatu ya?Berkaitan denganmu Naruto?_

 _Naruto : Tidak! Sama sekali tidak. Aku juga baru mengetahui ini semua. Hinata maupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghubungiku. Kalian tahu sendirikan bahwa ia menjauh akhir-akhir ini?_

 _Tenten : Kau benar._

 _Ino : Tenten, apapun kabar selanjutnya tolong terus kabari kami._

 _Tenten : Tentu saja, asal kalian juga bekerja sama._

 _Sai, Gaara, Naruto : Pasti._

 _Ino : Sakura? Kenapa kau diam dan tidak memberi komentar?_

 _Naruto : Eh ada Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau belum tidur?_

Masih dalam keadaan tidak percaya, aku dengan ragu membalas pesan itu.

 _Sakura : Aku terbangun._

 _Gaara : Memimpikanku?_

 _Sakura : Kurasa begitu. Itu sepertinya sangat buruk sampai-sampai aku terbangun._

 _Tenten : Narsisme mu sudah terlalu overdosis Gaara._

 _Sakura : Kalian tahu? Sepertinya aku mengetahui sakit yang diderita Hinata. Um, mungkin lebih pada gejalanya._

 _Sai : Apa?_

 _Sakura : Saat pertama kali kami bertemu ia terbatuk-batuk hebat. Lalu menutupinya dengan tissu yang sangat banyak. Kemudian pernah suatu hari aku melihatnya meminum obat yang lumayan banyak dan tidak dapat ditelan sekaligus._

 _Ino : Kau bercanda ya?_

 _Sakura : Untuk apa aku bercanda? Bukankah kita semua mengkhawatirkannya?_

 _Naruto : Dan pernah suatu hari aku melihatnya mimisan._

 _Gaara : Aku juga pernah melihat itu. Padahal dia tidak melakukan apapun dan cuacanya normal._

 _Sai : Dia pernah pingsan saat pulang sekolah. Aku menemukannya didekat perpustakaan._

 _Ino : Kau serius Sai? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?_

 _Sai : Hinata itu ahli untuk pemaksaan menjaga rahasia._

 _Shikamaru : Kupikir itu penyakit keras._

 _Tenten : Penyakit keras? Tapi setiap kali aku berada dimansion Hyuuga, Hinata selalu mual-mual. Itu sebelum Madara-sama meninggal._

 _Sakura : Jadi kesimpulannya?_

 _Shikamaru : Aku tak berniat untuk mengikuti rencana apapun yang akan kalian lakukan._

 _Ino : Aku paham, kau selalu pada kubu Sasuke._

 _Shikamaru : Terserah._

 _Tenten : Aku tidak mengusulkan untuk sebuah rencana. Hanya saja, tolong tetap merahasiakan ini semua. Grup ini sebaiknya segera diratakan, lebih baik kita berbicara langsung._

 _Gaara, Ino, Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru meninggalkan obrolan._

 _Tenten : Sakura?_

 _Sakura : Ya? Ada apa Tenten?_

 _Tenten : Aku butuh bantuanmu._

 _Sakura : Silahkan saja._

 _Tenten : Besok akan kubicarakan. Selamat malam._

 _Tenten meninggalkan obrolan._

Aku termenung. Butuh beberapa saat hingga akhirnya aku menghapus riwayat percakapan itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa ini berakhir seperti permainan puzzle yang begitu rumit?

Setelah mematikan ponselku, aku berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan tidur. Namun, aku mendengar sesuatu dari luar.

"Kaa _-san?_ Kenapa?" dengan segera aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju sumber suara.

Kaget. Seseorang berada disana bersama Tou _san_ dan Kaa _san_. Seorang pria dengan pakaian formal membawa beberapa dokumen dan sebuah laptop.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku cepat.

Mereka tampak kaget dengan kehadiranku, aku mendudukan diri disamping Kaasan yang sedang menangis. Kupeluk Kaasan untuk menenangkannya dan kemudian menatap Tousan dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa ini Tousan?" bisikku pelan.

"Haruno Sakura?" ucap pria itu.

Aku memandang aneh padanya, "Ya? Ada apa ini sebenarnya tuan? Kenapa kau datang dini hari seperti ini?"

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Yamato. Kedatanganku kemari untuk membicarakan dengan orang tuamu perihal pernikahanmu."

"Pernikahan?" aku berdiri saat itu juga. "Apa-apaan ini? Tolong berikan aku penjelasan yang dapat kumengerti. Maaf saja ya. Umurku masih 18 tahun, untuk apa membicarakan pernikahan?"

"Sakura, tenanglah nak." Tou _san_ berusaha menenangkanku. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya aku kembali untuk duduk.

Ia melirikku dan kemudian menghela nafas. "Kuharap kalian dapat menjelaskan pada Haruno Sakura. Kupikir, ia tidak akan mau mendengarkan penjelasakanku."

"Baiklah Yamato- _san_. Berikan kami waktu sebentar."

"Aku akan menunggu disini."

 **..**

 **..**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Dari jam, menit hingga detik yang terlewati hanya dengan menatap keluar jendela dengan kain putih itu.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama berlalu.

"H-hinata?"

Hyuuga Neji menghentikan aktivitasnya mengoleskan selai pada roti yang berada ditangannya. Dengan kikuk ia tanpa sadar menjatuhkan pisau itu. "Aa, Hinata?"

Jelas sekali ia tampak tak percaya. Sesuatu yang sulit untuk dipercaya. Ponselnya bergetar, sebuah pesan baru. Ia tidak mempedulikan dari siapa pesan itu datang, namun matanya melirik dan sadar akan suatu kenyataan pasti.

Dua bulan. Dan akhirnya penantian ini berakhir.

Dengan langkah pasti ia raih tangan dingin yang tampak lesu itu. Dengan sebuah senyuman dan mungkin sedikit perih dibagian mata. Dengan segenggam kebahagian yang akhirnya ia dapatkan.

"Ohayou Neji- _nii."_

Iris lavender miliknya memandang haru dan takjub.

Lalu tersenyum sedemikian tulusnya. "Ohayou Hinata."

 **..**

 **..**

Yamanaka Ino memandang bosan pada papan tulis hijau didepannya. Ia menguap beberapa kali dan kembali mencoba untuk fokus pada penjelasan pelajaran itu. Sekilas ia melirik cermin yang berada ditangannya. _'Dia masih seperti itu.'_

Pantulan seorang pemuda raven dengan earphone ditelinganya, sama sekali tidak peduli tentang apapun. Tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, hanya dia dan dirinya sendiri. Tak ada gunanya mencoba untuk peduli padanya, karena dia tak akan pernah terjangkau.

Bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Iris emerald itu tampak penasaran.

"Cih mengganggu saja. Padahal aku tengah berusaha untuk serius." Keluh pemuda pirang disampingnya.

Haruno Sakura tertawa pelan. "Apa bisa Naruto Uzumaki serius?"

"Tentu aku bisa! Omong-omong ya Sakura- _chan_ , walau kelihatannya aku seperti—"

"Neji?"

"Hah?" Naruto menghentikan ocehannya. "Apa yang kau maksud? Ini tentangku Sakura, bukan Neji."

Apa ini? Kenapa Neji berada diluar dan mengetuk pintu kelas? "Naruto, bukankah itu Neji?" Sakura menunjuk pada celah pintu yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Kau benar, untuk apa Neji kemari?" tanya Naruto heran.

Mereka berdua saling memandang. Ini tidak biasanya terjadi, tidak mungkin seorang Hyuuga Neji meninggalkan jam pelajaran hanya untuk mengobrol dengan Hatake Kakashi. Lagi pula, akhir-akhir ini Neji disibukkan dengan pelajaran tambahan yang sering ia ikuti dan jarang berkumpul dengan mereka.

Berkumpul? Ah kapan terakhir kali itu terjadi? Maksudnya, dengan formasi yang lengkap.

Entahlah, Sakura pun tidak mengingatnya.

Cukup lama pelajaran ini terhenti karena ketukan pintu itu hingga akhirnya Hatake Kakashi kembali masuk kedalam kelas.

"Maaf karena terlalu lama." Ia berdehem dan kemudian menatap pada murid-muridnya. "Tentu kalian pernah merasa kehilangan." Lanjutnya.

Sakura memandang heran dengan ucapan pria bermasker itu. Apa maksudnya?

"Namun, ingatlah. Sebuah penantian akan berbuah manis pada akhirnya."

"Apa maksudmu s _ensei?"_ Naruto bertanya dengan lantangnya. Semua siswa ikut bersuara menyatakan persetujuan mereka atas pertanyaan Naruto. Keributan mulai muncul karena rasa penasaran mereka satu sama lain.

Namun tatapan gadis pink itu tak teralihkan dari Hatake Kakashi. Menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut dari perkataannya yang menggantung dan berada diluar jalur pelajaran mereka.

Tampak pria itu tersenyum dari matanya yang menyipit. Hening untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Selamat datang kembali, Hyuuga Hinata."

Kelas itu hening. Semua diantara mereka terdiam seribu bahasa. Ketika pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis yang selama ini luput dari kehadirannya disekolah ini. Seseorang tanpa kabar yang jelas. Yang akhirnya datang dan disambut dengan kebisuan sementara.

"Silahkan duduk, Hinata."

Gadis itu melangkah tanpa menundukkan wajah seperti biasanya. Entah hanya perasaan atau memang kenyataan, dirinya tampak lebih pucat dari terakhir kali yang dapat mereka ingat.

Dengan gerakan cepat Yamanaka Ino membalikkan badannya. Tak perlu untuk memperhatikan orang itu lagi dari kejauhan, tak peduli lagi pada cermin yang selalu berada ditangannya. Ia tak perlu menggunakan itu lagi. Kini ia hanya perlu melihatnya secara jelas dan nyata.

Atas respon dan gerakan dari Uchiha Sasuke. Yang menurut dirinya pribadi, pria itu tidak disini. Dalam artian, antara dirinya, hati, dan juga pikiran pemuda itu. Pemuda itu terpisah. Ino tahu akan hal itu dan ia menyadari secara pasti. Dan ia menantikan hal ini terjadi.

Kursi itu berderit pelan saat tangan dingin itu menariknya dan mendudukkan diri tanpa suara. Tasnya yang tampak ringan ia letakkan diatas meja. Semua orang memperhatikan, semua mata tertuju pada bangku itu.

Menyaksikan kejadian yang selama ini mereka nanti-nanti. Untuk melihat respon pertama dari Uchiha Sasuke. Saat pemuda itu menoleh perlahan pada sisi kirinya. Dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan helaan nafas yang terdengar lelah.

Bagaimana mungkin semua orang melupakan kejadian itu. Saat secara perlahan aroma lavender yang khas itu akhirnya menyadarkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak ada yang melupakan, terutama bagi Haruno Sakura yang sejak awal memperhatikan dengan seksama. Dan kebimbangan dirinya yang terus bertambah. Mengertikah kalian? Semua ini menguras pemikirannya, padahal ujian kelulusan akan segera berlangsung.

Tapi kenapa? Permainan puzzle ini terus saja menganggunya untuk fokus?

Terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan, terlalu rumit untuk diselesaikan.

Terlalu menguras emosi.

 **..**

 **..**

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Uchiha Mikoto membuka pintu itu lebih lebar. Melangkah masuk kedalam kamar yang tampak berantakan itu. Beberapa pakaian berserakan diatas tempat tidur. Beberapa pajangan foto pun ada yang tertutup dan ada yang jatuh dilantai.

Dengan lihai tangan mulusnya merapikan itu satu persatu. Hingga ia berakhir pada pajangan foto yang tertutup diatas meja. Difoto itu tampak dua anak yang sedang berpegangan tangan dan tersenyum bahagia. Mikoto tersenyum sejenak, ia ingat kapan foto itu. Ia yang memotretnya saat itu.

Ia menatap sendu pada putra bungsunya yang tengah berselimut membelakanginya. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Sasuke seperti ini, ah itu sudah lama sekali. Mikoto mengelus helaian raven tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Apakah ini terlalu berat?" Mikoto mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ini bisa membunuhku secara perlahan." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

Mikoto menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berjalan ke hadapan Sasuke. Ia duduk disamping putranya dan tersenyum padanya. "Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar. Kaa _san_ dan Tou _san_ tidak akan ikut campur dalam hal ini."

Lagi, pria itu hadir dirumahku.

Aku meletakkan sepatuku ke rak dan bergabung bersama mereka yang tampaknya sedang serius.

Ia menyadari kehadiranku dan tersenyum sekilas. "Bagaimana Sakura? Kau sudah menentukannya?"

Aku menatap Kaasan yang tersenyum padaku lalu balik menatap pria itu. "Aku mengerti bahwa ini sesuatu yang penting Yamato- _san._ " Aku mendapati diriku gugup. "Maaf, tapi aku menolaknya."

"Sakura- _chan?"_ seseorang memegang pundakku. Aku langsung berbalik dan menatapnya. "H-hinata?"

"Kenapa kau menolak?" aku menatap Hinata tak percaya. Kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu?

"Apa? Tentu saja aku menolaknya Hinata. Sasuke itu kekasihmu! Dia mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu hingga mungkin—"

"Dia akan belajar mencintaimu, Sakura-c _han._ " Tangan dingin itu membelai pipiku pelan.

"Dan juga, Sasuke Uchiha sudah menyetujui pernikahan ini. Baru saja ia mengirimkanku pesan." Ucap Yamato.

"Kau menolak karena kau peduli padaku Sakura?"

Diam, aku hanya diam dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Maka lakukanlah jika kau peduli padaku Sakura." Hinata tersenyum, dia tersenyum hingga menyipitkan matanya.

Iris lavender itu menatapku penuh harap. "Itu akan jadi lebih baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hinata?" langkahnya yang mantap terhenti._

 _Matanya menangkap sosok yang beberapa hari ini ia hindari. Gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya, ia bangkit lalu menatapnya "Sasuke-kun?"_

 _Ia tersenyum, gadis itu tersenyum. DEG_

 _Ah kenapa dadanya sakit sekali? Rasanya sesak, bagaikan ditikam sebuah pedang tumpul namun tak melukai kulitmu sedikit pun._

 _Rasa sakit yang menggantung._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia mengubah suaranya agar terdengar sedingin mungkin. Semoga saja suaranya tak terdengar bergetar._

 _Hinata mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan kearahnya. "Aku hanya mengunjungi Jii-san. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhi kali aku kemari."_

" _Kau bahkan tak menghadiri pemakamannya." Sasuke membuang muka._

 _Diam. Gadis itu tak menjawab sama sekali._

 _Hingga Sasuke sadar bahwa gadis itu tepat berada di depannya. "Kau benar."_

" _Betapa jahatnya diriku."_

 _Uchiha Sasuke menatap tak percaya saat gadis Hyuuga itu mengatakannya secara fasih dalam senyum yang begitu menawan. Tanpa penyesalan sedikit pun._

" _Menggelikan. Kau orang yang selalu berada disamping Jiisan bahkan mengetahui wasiatnya! Tapi tak menampakkan sedikitpun batang hidungmu saat pemakaman. Cih." Sasuke menatap Hinata sinis._

 _Angin berhembus dengan kencang. Helaian indigo gadis itu dibiarkan terurai hingga menutupi wajahnya. Lama mereka terdiam hingga tangan dingin itu menyentuh pipi pemuda raven tersebut._

" _Kau benar Sasuke, kau benar."_

" _Ikuti wasiat itu. Kumohon padamu, ikuti wasiat itu. Jangan egois Sasuke, pikirkan orang-orang disekitarmu." Lanjutnya._

 _Lalu ia bergerak cepat dan mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas. Hanya sekilas dan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemuda raven itu seorang diri._

" _Bukankah kau yang terlalu egois, Hinata?" bibirnya berbisik pelan, sangat pelan. Berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri yang tenggelam dalam kebisuan sesaat._


End file.
